Breaking The Deal Has Costs
by Katrin Van Helsing
Summary: Breaking The Deal Has Costs and the brothers Winchester are about to find that out. Sam is also about to find out a secret that Dean hoped never to reveal. Dealing with deals, demons, and family. What if This was not the first time Dean sold his soul.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 01

* * *

It had taken 9 months, 9 months for Sam to track her down, and before that 2 months to discover that this was he only way to save his brother, which left Sam only 1 month to convince a demon queen, a demon goddess (well princess really), to help him and frankly he did not care what he had to do or give or kill for that matter, to make her agree to help him.

Sam had left Dean at the Hotel he had found researching a hunt two towns away, not a thing Dean liked to do, but then he would do anything to get Sam away from the computer. Months of watching him spending hours at the computer, and closing it whenever Dean got close had told Dean everything that he did not want to know, Sam would not give up. It had taken no food for 2 days and literally dragging Sam off the thing to go out and get some, for Dean to get Sam off, whilst promising to research this hunt Sam had found in the area. Dean thought he had done well, but failed to recognize that Sam had planned it all along and was rather sad when Dean fell for it, finally realizing that Dean too was near breaking point with worry. Let's face facts Sam told himself, we only have a month left. This has goto work.

With that thought in mind Sam walked into what at first reminded him of the ranch Ellen had before it got burnt to the ground that is, it seemed homely and there where people milling about ordering drinks and food and chatting as if nothing was wrong. Sam pushed past several waitresses dressed in short skirts and t-shirts, all carrying drinks of one sort or another to different tables. In fact, the further he entered the more relaxed he realized he felt, as if here was a place he could call home. This was a place of safety from the outside world. Sam realized that he felt at home, as if he could stay here forever, maybe work as a bouncer or waiter, he felt relaxed and that scared the hell out of him. Sam made his way to the bar and a young looking lady wearing jeans and a t-shirt emblazed with the words "Come back Nixon, all is forgiven" with a post script of "We're begging you now", came up to him and asked if there was anything he wanted. Sam smiled but shook his head, asking where he could find the owner. The girl smiled, man she had a cute smile, and realized that he was smiling back. Sam shook his head to clear it, he was here to save his brother not chat up some 18 year old girl who should not be in a place like this ever. Again, the girl came back to him after serving out a round of beers and indicating to a red headed waitress which table to take them to, and again she asked "Well what can I do for you?". Sam felt a little dizzy and angrily said that only the owner could help him. "Well in that case Sammy, maybe you should come back tomorrow around midnight just as we're closing." and then she walked away to serve some other customers at the bar. Sam look around the room, "great I just insulted the staff and I still have to find the owner." Then it hit him, the girl had called him Sammy, but he never told her his name. Frantically looking round he spied her chatting with a couple at a table, moved towards her.

When he reached the table, she turned and smiled, "I said come back tomorrow, Sammy". Sam was annoyed but bit his tongue,"Please I need your help". "Sam, I said come back tomorrow at around midnight, now I have a club full and I don't intend to close early so come back tomorrow at around midnight and we'll discuss your brother's problem". Sam was frantic, he was not sure he could get Dean to stay another day, he had counted on having everything settled tonight, so turning swiftly he grabbed her arm, "I don't have till tomorrow" he snarled. The girl turned round and pain flowed up Sam's arm as if he had just placed it in a fire. Now the girl's eyes where blazing, a beautiful emerald green, but for the snarl she now wore, she would have been gorgeous, but as Sam let go, he realized he had just got her annoyed. "How can you barter for your brother, when you can't even control yourself Samuel. If you want to deal, then come back tomorrow. Your lucky I don't say next year and next time address me by my name Lucy." Sam turned "Lucy? Please forgive me but I... I know you Winchesters are the talk of all my clientele. Most left the area several days ago just on the whisper that you might be coming my way. Most of them wished me luck. Said Lucy shaking her head.

"So Sam come back tomorrow and we'll discuss terms shall we" and with that she walked back to the bar leaving Sam standing there, wondering how he was going to convince Dean to stay another few days, and how come the princess of evil, the demon goddess had chosen to call herself Lucy????? Sam left the club and headed back to the hotel, stopping only to buy a little food and try to get his mind back into gear. When he stepped out of the club, the feeling that the club had of safety, of home, seemed to vanish, he felt tired like he had gone 10 rounds with a boxing champion or run 5 miles timed. So when he got back to the hotel, finding Dean saying that there was nothing in this town and starting to pack to go, the only think Sam could do was collapse on the bed and let darkness take him, hoping that he did not find himself in the impala when he woke up. His last thoughts where that he heard his name shouted and he wondered if he should try to answer but he just could not find the strength to say anything except to think that he might not wake up that is.

Dean was in shock, Sam looked as if he had been up for days straight, which on thinking about it he had, but he had looked ok when Dean sent him out for food. Now he had dark rings under his eyes, and simply fell onto the bed. Immediately after tucking Sam in for the night, Dean went straight back to the computer, convinced he had missed something, maybe a succubus was in the area, that would account for Sam's condition. If Sam had run into a succubus then afterward he would feel drained, as if the life had been drained out of him and therefore that would make him appear tired and give him a need to sleep which Dean admitted due to the loud snores he heard, was exactly what his brother was doing. After a few hours of finding nothing, Dean made himself a pizza. He had to admit that for a cheap hotel, the rooms where nice, clean, well decorated and each room had a coffee maker, a oven and a TV. If it had not been for the fact that Sam had run into something, Dean would have wanted to leave immediately. For all the nice home like features this town had, Dean could not shake the feeling that something was not right, but with Sam in the condition he was in, there was no hope of leaving especially with a possible hunt found the hard way. Dean was going to get whatever had done this to his brother and make sure nothing like this happened to anyone else. There was a problem though Dean also wanted to get out of here faster then he ever wanted to get out of anywhere even jail. In fact, he could only remember once in his life, a place that made him feel like this before and when the memory hit him, he was almost willing to drag Sam out to the Impala and leave then and there but looking at Sam he couldn't not that he did not try to accidentally wake him up but there was no chance. Sam was out, and the only comfort that Dean had as he double salted the doors and windows and made sure he had not one but two guns loaded with silver bullets ready was that Sam looked better, the dark rings where fading and hopefully by morning he would wake and they could get out of here. Hunt or no Hunt if Dean was right about his feeling, he had to get away and quickly, but how to tell his brother. Dean shook his head, No, he had seen the face Sam gave him when he found out about the cross roads demon deal, Dean could not tell him this. Only he and his father knew about it and Dean swore that this secret he would take to his grave. You see this was not the only time Dean was desperate enough to deal.

Next Chapter - The Next Day


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 02

* * *

Previously: There was a problem though Dean also wanted to get out of here faster then he ever wanted to get out of anywhere even jail. In fact, he could only remember once in his life, a place that made him feel like this before and when the memory hit him, he was almost willing to drag Sam out to the Impala and leave then and there but looking at Sam he couldn't not that he did not try to accidentally wake him up but there was no chance. Sam was out, and the only comfort that Dean had as he double salted the doors and windows and made sure he had not one but two guns loaded with silver bullets ready was that Sam looked better, the dark rings where fading and hopefully by morning he would wake and they could get out of here. Hunt or no Hunt if Dean was right about his feeling, he had to get away and quickly, but how to tell his brother. Dean shook his head, No, he had seen the face Sam gave him when he found out about the cross roads demon deal, Dean could not tell him this. Only he and his father knew about it and Dean swore that this secret he would take to his grave. You see this was not the only time Dean was desperate enough to deal.

Yes Dean had dealt before and now he realized what the feeling he had was and he know that he had to get Sam out of the town, whether he himself managed to get out or not was another matter though. It was then that Dean went back to the computer but he was not looking for a ghost or succubus this time, no he was looking for a demon princess and he know that she was in the area. Dean knew that because well, he felt that she was near and he know that annoyed would be the understatement of the millennium when she found him. Well his father had dealt with her rather splendidly and the result was that both his father and Dean thought the deal had been broken but the way he felt now not only showed that the deal was still intact, but she was back and in one hell of an angry mood. In other words she was out for revenge and that meant trouble with a capital "T".

The problem was that there where no mansions, or even high class hotels in the neighborhood, several clubs and bars but nothing that said "I am a demon princess intending to send people direct to Hell", which was how his father John put it, when he was looking for her after he found out about Dean. Dean sunk back into his chair, God how could he have forgotten what happened, how she had cursed when John sent her to Hell, or rather back to Hell, but Dean knew that if he had it to do again, he would still have agreed, and he proved that with the crossroad demon. Great Dean thought, "I wonder just who will be torturing me in Hell", but he also remembered Lucy's smile, and the look of kindness she gave a 12 year old boy. Her place smelt of home and his mother and if he had not known she was a demon Princess, he would have sworn she was a angel, but she was a demon princess and more to the point, she owned him heart, body and soul. Dean shivered she would not get Sammy. Tomorrow morning they would leave and whatever had made Sam so tired could kill the entire town as far as Dean Winchester was concerned.

Over the other side of town though, at seeing Dean's attitude, though her crystal ball, Lucy laughed, this was delicious, not only would she have her revenge but she would have both Winchester boys, this was going to be good, very good for her. Of course she would have to punish Dean but maybe she would force Sammy to do that. Lucy sat down on her four poster bed, and sipped from her glass, she remembered the first day she saw Dean Winchester. He was a frightened 12 year old boy asking to meet the owner of the hotel she ran. Her staff laughed and asked what he needed a soda or ice cream. She had thrown every staff member in his way but still he had stubbornly continued, even when she had him thrown out of the hotel and told to go home, because the owner did not deal with 12 year olds.

She had thought that would do it but no, later that night when she retired after making several worth while deals with some mayors and lawyers, there he was sitting on her bed telling her how lax her security was, wearing one of those charming grins of his. She had put her hands on her hips and threatened to call her security, asking him what a 12 year old could do for her. It was as she was reaching for the bell, when he came upto her and said "anything, anything you want. I can work here. I'll do anything. Please at least listen to me, hear me out" Maybe it was the sincere look in his eyes that stopped her ringing the bell, "OK, what does a 12 year old want and why come to me,. You of all people know what is asked and what must be given". Dean even at that age knew what he was doing, he knew this would cost him and what it would cost him, but any price was worth paying for what he wanted. Dean swallowed, his throat suddenly didn't want to work, and when it did his voice sounded small and young, "I want you to save my family". Lucy remembered how she had suddenly realized exactly what had happened, yes she had heard about the incident but never in her wildest dreams did she think that a hunter would come to her for help to deal with it. Normally hunters did not come near her, oh yes there had been one or two that had decided to ask for something, but generally they would rather shoot themselves before darkening her doorway, and yet here standing before her asking for her help, was the son of a up and coming hunter, who had already made a name for himself and had done more in the 8 years he had been hunting then most people did in a lifetime.

You might ask what had happened to make Dean go to a demon princess, willing to make a deal. Well it had started with a normal hunt, well it looked normal anyway but John had decided that he needed a little backup and had called in Pastor Jim to help. Both John and Jim thought they where dealing with a group of goblins, which they would have been if they had arrived about a month before, but since then something far more deadly had moved into town. Actually the manticore was hunting the demon princess on a revenge kick, but unfortunately for the Winchesters it found them first and John in particular, and has every schoolboy and girl knows, a manticore wound is deadly. To make things more difficult the manticore attacked John as he was about to get back into the car after a night long hunt for goblins (and finding nothing), and even though John shot it several times, it managed to scratch Sam and bite John, before Jim and Dean who arrived fast, but not fast enough, after hearing the shots, came into view and finally managed to kill the creature. While Jim burned the body of the manticore, Dean straggled to get his father and brother in a comfortable position in the car and wanted to take them straight to Hospital. It was then that Jim stopped him and said he had to talk to John alone.

Dean said you can talk at the hospital but both Jim and then John agreed that the hotel was where they should go, so Dean drove the car (alright he was 12 but he's a Winchester), back to the hotel while Jim followed him. After making his father and brother as comfortable as possible, Dean had dragged Jim into the kitchen, and demanded to know what was going on and why no hospital. Both his father and brother where burning up and even though Jim know what was going to happen, he found it very hard to tell Dean. "Look Dean, things happen on a hunt and sometimes it's better if well I... How would you like to stay with me from now on Dean."" Jim stop talking nonsense, we have to get their temperature down, and they'll be alright won't they." said Dean. "Dean remember Bobby's dog last summer, when it got hit by a car and was to far gone to save." Dean, looked at Pastor Jim and suddenly realized what Jim was trying to say, "No, no! They are going to be alright. There's a cure! Isn't there - Everything has a cure - Every problem has a solution." Jim turned, "sometimes you have to quit and call time on some things, Dean". "Not on my dad and Sam" said Dean, "Give me a few days to try and find a solution, please Jim. If I can't, (Dean Sobbed) I'll pull the trigger myself. Jim turned "NO I'll do it OK." "No, JIM Their my family, I'll do it!" and with that Dean walked back to where his father and brother where now shivering in their sleep.

Next Chapter - The rest of how Dean finds a answer and what it costs him.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 03

* * *

Previously: Dean, looked at Pastor Jim and suddenly realized what Jim was trying to say, "No, no! They are going to be alright. There's a cure! Isn't there - Everything has a cure - Every problem has a solution." Jim turned, "sometimes you have to quit and call time on some things, Dean". "Not on my dad and Sam" said Dean, "Give me a few days to try and find a solution, please Jim. If I can't, (Dean Sobbed) I'll pull the trigger myself. Jim turned "NO I'll do it OK." "No, JIM Their my family, I'll do it!" and with that Dean walked back to where his father and brother where now shivering in their sleep.

Dean hated research, he really hated it, mainly because you never knew what you would find or whether you would find anything at all. He did not know if any of the research he was about to start would help, but he did know that all of what was left of his family where depending on him to find a cure to a poison to which no cure was know and he would not fail them, he hoped. Jim had given up trying to talk him out of it, so in a sudden change of heart Dean hoped, Jim had handed him the phone and access to every one of his contacts and sources, which to say the least where extensive. The actual reason that Jim had done this was not a change of heart though but a way of keeping Dean busy and away from thinking about excruciating the only family he had left. Jim was hoping and praying that they would die in their sleep and spare all of them the problem of dealing with not 1 but 2 insane Winchesters. You see Jim had not told Dean that instead of dying after 12 days, they would literally become what had poisoned them, i.e. in about 11 days time Jim would have to kill both his one of his dearest friend and that man's youngest son. Now all he waited for was for Dean to realize just how futile his search was and after 5 days of sleepless nights and long phone calls Dean was about to give up when his last call again failed to give any leads, when a statement made just before he said goodbye got him thinking, maybe it was time to call some different numbers. Jim had told Dean that the poison took effect in 12 days and Dean realized that he only had 6 days left now. You may wonder what statement was made, well it was simply this, "Look Dean, there is nothing on earth that can save a person after they get bit by a manticore, didn't Jim tell you it's how the manticore makes another manticore, their like werewolves Dean, there is no cure." That's what Booby had told him and Dean was in shock. Dean had long learnt to trust Bobby and Jim had not told him that, and he should have and Dean was about to let him know how he felt about it, when the words struck home, "Nothing on earth" and Dean went back to the phones.

It took 3 days for Dean to finally locate a way he could save his family, if he could convince her to co-operate that is and if he could convince her that he could pay for her services and if he could get to her, a lot of if's but Dean realized that this was the only shot he had. All the shadiest contacts and downright evil doer's and some totally terrified hunters told Dean the same thing. You can go and ask, and she may say yes but she may say no, but if she said yes it would be with no demon strings attached, she was fair, well as fair as they come, but there would be a huge price to pay, and when he managed to contact finally one who had agreed and paid, he found that the price was indeed high, sometimes very high said Talbot. Talbot shivered he had hoped never to tell this to anyone but he told Dean because he realized that like him, Dean was desperate and this was his only chance.

Talbot had fallen in love, but the girl was a mob girl and they did not take kindly to their own leaving the organization, so they messed her up badly, so badly in fact that she had no beauty left and could never bear children. Talbot sobbed as he recounted that in fact he had thought it was his lucky day when she came to him and said she could fix it, if he did her a favor. She explained her name was Lucy and the same mob was trying to mussel in on her territory and she did not want that, so Lucy had a proposal to make, she would restore his wife and enable her to have children say two, a boy and a girl, but he had to lead her friends into battle against the mob and there must be no witnesses left. Talbot sobbed, I was so young and so angry, I was easy pickings, I agreed and Lucy immediately fixed my wife and said I was to meet her at her club that night at midnight. It was then that I found out the price, I was to lead a group of monsters Dean, werewolves, vampires, witches, all the things I had hunted. I felt sick and after the Job I told Lucy I never wanted to see her again, she said I wouldn't if she could help it. Dean said, so you lead one group into battle and cleaned out a mob hideout, the cops must be ecstatic. NO Dean you don't understand she said no witnesses no one survived, not one, I had to kill the boss myself. Dean, I agreed to murder and had to stand by and watch as her people tore apart the guards, the lieutenants, even the call girls, dean there where no survivors and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. It cost me my links to the hunters, none of them will talk to me, and even now they don't come near. Dean it cost me my life as I knew it, my friends, my contacts, everything - I had to start from scratch. Dean is whatever you want worth giving up everything you know. Dean not even my parents talk to me and my family, my kids have no grandparents, because of this. There was silence on the phone line and then Talbot heard Dean ask just one question, "Talbot if you had to do it all again, would you even knowing all that you would lose because of it?" and Dean got the answer he knew any husband and father would give, "Yes Dean, without a second thought". Look Dean, if you even try this you'll be out, no hunter will talk to you, so Talbot smiled into the phone, how about coming over here, there'll always be a bed for you Dean succeed or fail. Thanks, said Dean, I'll be sure to look you up Talbot if all this goes pear shaped. Well said Talbot, we're in Washington right now, but the name is Walker and I have two kids. You know you'll get along with my son Gordon so remember Dean no matter what, you have a bed here. Thanks, Talbot said Dean and thanks for the address.

Dean had 3 days left. 3 days to reach Wyoming and find this Hotel, but it would take him 1 day to get there and he hoped that the hotel would be easy to find. Dean told Jim that he had a lead on a cure and he would be back before the 3 days. He also told him not to do anything until he returned, no matter what. Jim was puzzled there was no cure, so what was Dean upto and that was how Dean found himself begging a demon princess to help him. Maybe it was his heart felt plea for help, maybe it was his promise that he would do or give anything, that made her stop calling security to throw him out, Dean would not be able to say but when she agreed to help him, it was the best news a 12 year old could get. "Now said Lucy what can a 12 year old do for me. I guess I could ask the usual fee. Would you give your soul in payment Dean with say a week to make sure your family is ok of course". Now Lucy was not your run of the mill demoness, she considered that she made fair deals with no strings attached, i.e. a straight trade and she also expected that the 12 year old in front of her however mature he thought he was, would not be willing to sign his soul away. So she thought she could finally get rid of him, and teach him not to deal with demons in one blow. So she smiled and waited, tapping her foot and it was then that Dean surprised her by quickly saying yes, but I would like two weeks or better still a month to make really sure nothing happens to them, and that what I have heard is true, which is that when you make deals, there are no strings attached.

Lucy looked at the boy in front of her. "Well well a hunter with a sense of humor. OK hunter here's the deal. I own you heart, body and soul, the whole sabang, which includes everything you own, smiled Lucy. You are free to help your family, and stay with them, but you will always keep me informed as to where you are and how to reach you and after your 20th birthday, you will owe my three favors, anything I want you will do. You will kill, maim, steal, anything I want. Then and only then, my little hunter will you be free of this oath. Dean looked at her OK, but you will save my family immediately and none of the favors will deal with my family. Hmmm OK but then you will have to prove that you are loyal to me and fully understand this deal by doing a extra favor in the next week, call it interest if you want. Remember Dean one of the conditions is there is no loophole, you are my slave. Anything I want you do .. after my 20th birthday Dean interrupted. Agreed, now where is your family asked Lucy as she pulled a knife from her belt and cut her palm. Dean hung his head, darn she wanted a blood oath, there was no way out of one of those he thought, but this was for his family he thought as he cut his palm and place it against hers. Falling to his knees Dean would never forget the burning sensation as her blood invaded his body, he felt his body hum, his heart slow and then speed up, and his soul scream and then all he knew was darkness. When Dean awoke he was in a car and for a second he thought that he was being delivered back to Pastor Jims alone, where was she. He looked around and then heard Lucy, don't worry we'll be at Pastor Jim's in a matter of minutes. How did you know where asked Dean. Lucy smiled and shook her head, "Your blood, it carries information, all the information I need to solve the problem and by the way, this is some problem but I have solved it luckily. I have made a cure all, with luck and good after care your family should be fine but I need you to drink it too, because it needs a healthy unaffected person to base itself on and you've volunteered for that." Is that the loyalty favor I owe you asked Dean. No said Lucy, there is a book in Pastor Jim's church or study well he has it and I want it. It is a large brown leather covered book about 800 years old bearing the title "Demnos" - I want that book. That is your loyalty favor. What if I fail or get caught by Jim. Then make up a story because you don't want to cross me boy, I have a long memory and I will make your life a living hell if you fail, because if you do fail the bargain is off and your family is fair game, so don't fail. I don't like revenge or punishment, it's bad for business.

We are here.

Next Chapter - The Cure and the aftermath


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 04

* * *

Previously: Lucy smiled and shook her head, "Your blood, it carries information, all the information I need to solve the problem and by the way, this is some problem but I have solved it luckily. I have made a cure all, with luck and good after care your family should be fine but I need you to drink it too, because it needs a healthy unaffected person to base itself on and you've volunteered for that." Is that the loyalty favor I owe you asked Dean. No said Lucy, there is a book in Pastor Jim's church or study well he has it and I want it. It is a large brown leather covered book about 800 years old bearing the title "Demnos" - I want that book. That is your loyalty favor. What if I fail or get caught by Jim. Then make up a story because you don't want to cross me boy, I have a long memory and I will make your life a living hell if you fail, because if you do fail the bargain is off and your family is fair game, so don't fail. I don't like revenge or punishment, it's bad for business. We are here.

Dean had to admit yes there they where right in front of Pastor Jim's, right where his family where and he prayed still where. Lucy got out of the car and opened the door for Dean. "Tell Jim you managed to locate a healer and I'm her." Isn't that lying asked Dean. No said Lucy, I am here to heal them so in essence I am their healer. So it is not lying. Now after this treatment, you find me that book and bring it to me. I will be staying at the old ranch house just out of town. You have three days to bring me the book. Do you understand? Dean nodded, it was a small price to pay, a old book and three as yet unknown favors after he was twenty. Now those worried him but he could not let some future payment stop him now and as he reached up to knock on the door, which pastor Jim opened before he even got the chance, he tried to think of a good reason how he had managed to find a healer knowledgeable enough to help. Pastor Jim's first words where not encouraging and his first question was even less. Dean where have you been and who is she being those first words. Dean did not though have time to answer as Lucy answered for him, "Dean came to get me and I have come to heal his father and brother. Now can I come in and where are my patients. Pastor Jim stood back from the door and allowed Dean and Lucy to enter saying that the Winchesters where upstairs, but it was the look he gave Dean that worried Dean. It was obvious Jim did not believe any healer could help so if she managed to cure his father and brother, Jim was going to be asking exactly who she was and how she had done it.

Lucy headed upstairs, closely followed by both Jim and Dean. When she went into the back bedroom where John and Sam where, she was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes. John and Sam had been chained to their beds to stop them thrashing around and where in the midst of serious delirium, moaning, talking and sometimes screaming for help. Dean rushed over to them, finding that they had a temperature that actually hurt to feel, they where literally boiling up. In full panic mood Dean looked over to Lucy and as she started to unpack the case she had brought in from the car, she told Jim to fetch some cool towels, but Jim did not move, he still wanted a better explanation of just who Lucy was and he would have stood there until he got it if not for the fact that when he went to voice his doubts over Lucy being a healer, Dean spoke up "Please Jim get the towels". It was then that Jim understood and sadly went to get the requested towels knowing that not only did Dean know exactly what Lucy was but that no matter what Dean was saving his family and Jim silently cursed himself for giving Dean a phone and a list of contacts.

When Jim came back he noted that Lucy was drawing a protective circle in the centre of the room and though bemoaning the fact that he would now have to carpet the floor or explain to his visitors what the drawing was meant to be, but no matter Jim decided on his way up with the towels that no matter what Dean had gotten himself into, he would help sort it out after Lucy or whoever she was, had cured John and Sam. Then and only then would he and John deal with Lucy. Lucy glanced at the time "OK now we have to get them into the circle and then comes the difficult bit, we have to keep them in, when they drink this, to which Lucy brought out a elegant glass bottle. After they drink it, they won't be able to leave the circle but they try to. Jim looked at her, OK what are you not telling us. You want the truth said Lucy. Yes! OK it's a kill or cure but like vampires, it's really a demonically mutated cell that is causing the problem. They will fight and kill, to get out and get enough blood to over-ride my potion. We can't let them get out and the circle will keep them in but, if this does not cure them, they won't survive the night, they'll be dead by dawn. At that Dean stood up, "You told me you could cure this".

Lucy actually looked sad, "Dean this is the best I can offer. If you want to stop now, then fine I'll leave and you can try something else." Dean sat down again, "You know there's no time left". Yes Dean, I know that, which is why this must be done tonight. Now Dean remember whatever they say or do, we cannot let them leave the circle alive unless they are cured." But, how will we know if their cured asked Jim. Well that is simple. When all the demonic virus for lack of a better description is gone, they'll be able to leave the circle.

After half lifting and dragging both John and Sam into the circle, and tying them to a chair each. Jim went to get two glasses, when Lucy corrected him and told him to get three. The potion needs a blood relative to give it a basis for the standard normal body type. It is meant to duplicate anything in the blood that is like the original which means that Dean has to drink it too. Jim stopped, wait a minute he said, what will it do to Dean. It was Lucy's turn to sit down, she had really no idea how to explain it to them, but fortunately for her Dean stepped in and answered for her. "If I'm right it will kill me, so I guess it's either we all live or we all die. Is that right Lucy." Lucy simply starred at Dean while nodding her head and realized not for the first time that this kid she had thrown out of her hotel, was going to be maybe her best deal ever, that is if he survived the night.

Dean took off his jacket and shoes, "I guess I have to be tied up too right." Lucy again nodded and watched Dean lay down on one of the beds and put his hands above his head. "Your going to have to drink this, all of it. What about my dad and Sammy. Well the potion has to go though your system Dean, then I draw off about half a pint of blood and give half each to your father and brother. It'll act like deadman's blood to a vampire Lucy explained killing the demonic cells." Jim stepped in-between dean and Lucy, "No, I forbid this. Lucy you know that a quarter of a pint won't kill all the virus and I am not going to allow you to take any more from Dean. This stops now!" Dean sat up, "Jim your going to help Lucy do this please, you have to and if she needs more blood then she can take it." Dean lay back down on the bed. "Jim, she can take it all if she needs to. All that matters is that my dad and Sam survive, so please no matter what happens to me Jim, help Lucy do what she needs to do."

Jim racked his brains, he knew that Dean could not give enough blood and survive and then an idea hit him. "OK, I'll help but Lucy what if I set up a IV to Dean and give him the blood he needs to replace what your taking, will that interfere with the potion." Lucy thought "I don't think so, it might make it slightly weaker but it's a chance we'll have to take, set up the IV." Dean was about to protest but Lucy gave him a look that said shut up or else and even Jim could see that she meant business as he started setting up the IV and brought in his supply of Winchester type blood packs. Lucy at seeing the blood packs was a little shocked, and at that Jim smiled, he had surprised her and that seemed a rare event somehow. "Well I know the Winchesters and they are always needing to be patched up."

And so it started, the longest night of Jim's carrier and even when he was replacing the IV drips or watching with increasing un-ease Lucy taking blood and injecting it into John and Sam, even has he listened to them scream, yell and curse or watched Dean grow paler and moan more and grow weaker, he also noticed that Lucy too was keeping a very close eye on all three and he wondered if he had been wrong about her. Maybe she was not a healer like both Dean and her had said but it was obvious that in those moments when she thought he was not looking, she cared and looked worried with each groan and scream that Dean made, while trying to ignore the curses, screams and yells coming from both Sam and John. It was about six am when Jim saw Lucy slump into a chair and yawn. Sam and John had become quiet so Jim paused to ask Lucy some questions, "Not used to late nights? Not like this" replied Lucy. Jim noted that whenever Lucy looked at Dean, she looked worried and was near constantly checking for fevers, chills and anything else she could think of. "He's strong he'll make it" said Jim as he went to move towards them, stepping very close to the edge of the circle. It was then that John took his chance and moving fast leapt out of his chair towards Jim, only to find himself on the floor when the circle held. Jim was shocked and stepped back to be faced with a very angry John who luckily for all had put all his flagging energy into trying to get to Jim and now had not the strength to get up, since dawn was nearly dawning and his strength was going fast. Sam had already passed out and by six: twenty John had followed him. Lucy got up about then and went to get another half pint of blood from Dean, looking sadly at Jim, she said, we have to be sure - Jim could only nod, he had run out of blood two hours previously and it was hit and miss as to whether Dean survived even if Sam and John did. As Lucy carefully got close enough to inject the blood into John, and then Sam the only reaction was a moan from John and nothing at all from Sam. Lucy though was happy to find that both of them had shallow breathing and a heart beat.

It was then that Jim and her saw the sunlight filter into the room though the curtain and heard the dawn chorus of the birds. Jim reached over and pointed to a bed. "I'll get some breakfast, you get some rest. Now there's nothing but waiting and praying, am I right. Yes," said Lucy "your right, but I'll join you in the kitchen for breakfast, there's nothing I can do here now, either way it's over!." Jim nodded and he and Lucy left the Winchesters as they where and went to grab coffee and some cereal before checking again and hoping they had not wasted their efforts.

Next Chapter - The Aftermath Are the Winchesters alive or Dead!


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 05

* * *

Previously: It was then that Jim and her saw the sunlight filter into the room though the curtain and heard the dawn chorus of the birds. Jim reached over and pointed to a bed. "I'll get some breakfast, you get some rest. Now there's nothing but waiting and praying, am I right. Yes," said Lucy "your right, but I'll join you in the kitchen for breakfast, there's nothing I can do here now, either way it's over!." Jim nodded and he and Lucy left the Winchesters as they where and went to grab coffee and some cereal before checking again and hoping they had not wasted their efforts.

It was during their second cup of coffee, when they heard the scream, and the noises of someone moving around. Both of them dashed upstairs not really knowing what they would find. What they found was a very confused, and scared John Winchester kneeling in front of Sam trying to wake him up whilst untying him from the chair. When Jim walked in with Lucy, John immediately asked for help, and Jim was ready to dash in and give him a hand to move Sam to the nearby bed, but Lucy stopped him, "They have to leave the circle on their own Jim, it could be a trick. Jim help me, asked John holding Sammy in his arms. Jim struggled to calm himself Lucy was right, this could be a trick but John and Sam needed help. Lucy saw the emotions play on Jim's face and deciding to handle it herself, she calmly said, "John all you have to do is step out of the circle, then we will help you all we can. John looked at the strange girl stopping Jim from helping and immediately hated her, but being a hunter he understood that if Jim was holding back then he would have to follow orders for now, so taking a deep breath, John stepped out of the circle carrying Sam to a nearby bed. It was then that he saw Dean lying in the next bed along. John clearly recognized the marks round Dean's wrists, which meant that Dean had been handcuffed to the bed, and seeing how pale he was, John turned on Jim and Lucy and snarled "Jim what's going on and who is this?" pointing a finger at Lucy.

Jim put his hand on Lucy's arm as she drew a gun upon hearing John Snarl. Lucy was taking no chances especially with the fabled Winchesters. Jim put his hands up and asked, "John what do you remember?". Lucy meanwhile went to check on Dean and Sam and tried to check John too but only got complaints, pushes and glances of death. Lucy was sure that if John had had a knife, currently she would be in big trouble. It was obvious John did not like her and probably never would. She further realized that if he found out about the deal, she would have to hide out for a few decades at least, just to survive, but when she finished checking Dean and Sam, she decided that the risk was worth the trouble and danger she was in, as she proudly announced that after a few days rest for all of them (pointing a finger at John), the Winchesters could go back to whatever they where doing before they got attacked. With that Lucy left without another word and in a sense Jim was glad to be rid of her, something just was not right and both Jim and John both know it.

Not tem minutes later Sam woke up and whilst John had tried to make Dean as comfortable as possible while Jim was telling him what had happened, Sam knew that Dean needed more then just a few days rest and with the use of his powerful puppy eyes and a suitable sad and pleading expression, Sam pulled out a miracle and got John to promise that until Dean was fully recovered there would be no more hunts and that Dean had breakfast in bed and maybe lunch and supper too, while he was recovering. Jim barely held his laughter at the sight of the great John Winchester being hustled by his youngest son, but he found out later when John had convinced Sam to return to bed and wait for some hot food that Sam was the one fooled not John.

John had his reasons for staying and they access to everything Jim had given to Dean. While Dean recovered John was determined to find out exactly what Dean had done to come up with a cure that did not exist. Jim too wanted to know and helped John go though every page of notes, every phone number called, every contact, book, sample, chant, spell - I think you get the idea and after six hours of nothing, both of them where just waiting for Dean to wake up and explain, when Sam who had initially wanted his promised hot supper but had been listening to the phonecalls and conversation on the impossibilities of the situation unseen for the past half hour, made a suggestion while picking up Dean's note pad and leafing though it. His suggestion was simplicity itself - If there was no cure by regular means, there must be a means so what was left, when you removed all the regular stuff i.e. from shaman to potions and spells and incantations etc. Jim shook his head, while John looked horrified and put his hand on John's shoulder, no John not even a demon can cure this poison it's beyond their powers. Sam waved the notepad roughly, because he remembered that Dean used to stick important papers in the stem binding, and sure enough one piece of paper fell out. John grabbed it and on reading it said "it's only a name, address and telephone number, someone called walker." Jim shook his head and John dropped the paper and picked up one of the many old books scattered around muttering to himself and asking if Jim had any other books that Dean might have found and read. Jim shook his head again when he saw Sam picking up the phone, and dialing the number. He smiled sadly that boy would do anything for his brother.

Sam listened to the phone ring and when it answered a young voice said "Talbot residence hello". Sam stuttered "I'm sorry I thought this was the walker residence. "It is, said the voice then another voice came on the phone "Gordon go play. Dean is that you?", Sam thought quickly and said "No, this is Sam his brother. I just phoned because Dean wanted to thank you for helping him, Mr. Talbot." The name's Walker now and remember what I told Dean your all welcome here, no matter what. Understand? So how is Dean, is he OK? The voice asked in a tone that Sam understood wanted to know but was afraid of letting out a secret not meant for him to know. Yes, thank you said Sam he's fine just having a rest. It's been quite a night with Lucy and all. So the demon princess said yes. Look Sam I can't talk any more but whatever happens, your brother loves you, you remember that, only that! OK! Now Dean, has my new address and you, him and your dad are all welcome. Thank you, Sir, I'll make sure Dean and dad know that. Goodbye and tell Dean good luck and watch each other's backs there. With that the phone went dead and Sam turned to face a confused John and Jim who's face had gone white as snow, cursing himself for now knowing not only who Lucy was but what Dean had done to make sure his family survived.

Jim was in shock, Talbot. How had Dean found Talbot. John said Jim, Talbot made a deal with a demon princess and now I understand who Lucy is. OK Jim explain said John and Sam nearly in unison. Jim moved over to a wall and turned a light fixture so that it was 90 degrees to the right, opening a safe that not even John knew about and took out a carefully wrapped book. If I'm right said Jim, this is the payment for your lives. Opening the book Jim turned to the letter L and there was a picture (for lack of better words) of Lucy but the name underneath was Bringer of Light. That is Lucy said Jim, and John had to agree it was a great likeness of the girl but then Jim continued. Lucy is the shortened feminine version of Lucius which was the Greek version of Lucifer and she is the daughter of the Devil and a Angel. She is said to have powers beyond believe and to have been condemned to remain on earth till judgment day. Legends and rumors speak of her helping to burn Rome, and start world war 2 but others say that she, now is a renegade fighting on God's side when it pleases her and making deals at other times, some rumors speak of her as God's board setter and that she stands a chance of gaining Heaven but nobody is sure of anything about her really.

Why then do you think that this book is what she wants asked John. It's simple really this book contains the only traps able to hold her and the only prayer able to send her back to Hell and she's been looking for it for a long time. It was given to me by another priest who said that he had been offered anything he wanted no strings attached for it but he felt that it should come to me instead. So said John, Dean is supposed to take this to her right. Yes said Jim most probably. Then said John taking he book and tearing out the pages applying to Lucy to Jim's horror, let's give it to her. Dean will be free and we'll send her back to Hell afterwards.

Having both discovered how Dean had cured them and decided on a way out of the mess he had made, John felt a lot better but Jim was not sure what to think. What if she is fighting on God's side John? John shook his head, it's simple Jim. She's a demon and demons don't fight on God's side. It was about this time that they heard a moan from upstairs and Jim and John dashed up to make sure Dean did not get out of bed yet and that he had a decent breakfast. But several hours later which where full of "I'm fine", "she's a healer", I don't want to stay in bed anymore" and finally the whine (loud and repeated) of "When can I get up", both John and Jim gave up the cause and let Dean get out of bed.

Dean said he was fine but to compromise he volunteered to stay in the lounge with the TV or read and sort Jim's books for him. John looked at Jim as he sadly agreed to allow Dean free range over his book collection knowing exactly what Dean was looking for and two hours later found in a dusty corner wrapped in a alter cloth, the Demnos book. Dean looked at the clock and tucked the book into his duffle. Soon after the others went to bed, Dean went to the phone and dialed Lucy's number to report that he had the book and ask when and where to meet. A meeting was agreed at a crossroads at midnight the next night, and so Dean went to bed with the book under his pillow to make sure he did not lose it. Unknown to him though both Jim and John had been listening to his half of the conversation and after Dean fell asleep, John went to the crossroads and copied the trap onto the middle of the crossroads where he hoped Lucy would stand. Now all they had to do was wait till the time of the meeting.

All next day the house was quiet and if Dean had been paying attention instead of pretending to rest, relax and heal, he would have known something was up, but all he knew was that he was meeting tonight the demon who had saved his family and whatever he had to do in the future or pay for this choice, he knew he would be happy to do it, for family was all that mattered. So that night when he snuck out of the house to meet Lucy, even though he was cold and shivering, he would not have traded his situation for any other. When he got to the crossroads, he waited in the center, and soon Lucy appeared and come forward to the center for the book and immediately she crossed into the trap she knew and snarled angrily, "This is how you repay me with trickery". Dean stepped back still clutching the book confused until his father and Jim walked out of the shadows, and then he understood as his father started reading from the torn pages, the prayer to send Lucy back to Hell. I didn't know, I swear I didn't know. Lucy turned to face John, "Stop you don't know what your doing. I'm not working for Hell anymore, don't you see that." John stopped reading "Then you did not make a deal with my son". Of course, I made a deal, but that's how it works, said Lucy and at tat John continued reading and Lucy knew she was being sent home, body and soul. She looked towards Dean, "Dean come here, what your father is doing is not right and you know it.", but as Dean went to obey her, he was stopped with one look at his father when John asked, "Dean did she threaten to harm us if you did not keep your end of the deal, that's what demons do Dean. They will say and do anything to survive". At that Dean stepped back and Lucy straightened to her full height. She now knew that there was no way out and that the deal was going to be cancelled because mainly she might not be around to claim her rights when they came due, but she was not going to go without a final bang. She turned to Dean one last time and held a amulet in her hand. "Dean, I will get out, even if I have to crawl out on my hands and knees and I will have my revenge on you and your family, mark my words well Dean Winchester. Lucy pointed to the amulet, this was meant to keep you safe, protect you as I protect all my servants, and as a sign of your debt. Now I guess you won't need it, since you never meant to honor your agreement, and with that she dropped it to the ground and was gone in a pillar of fire as John read the last words of the prayer.

Jim who had watched everything from a distance walked over to Dean who was shaking even though he had his warmest coat on and was about to say that it had all worked out for the best when John opened his mouth and said "Dean, I never want to hear of this again and you never deal with demons understand, now give Jim the book and home, you are grounded till you have cleaned all the weapons and re-fixed these pages to that book, understood. Yes, sir said Dean and watched as Jim and John started on the walk back towards the house. Dean shivered, he had a bad feeling about this, as if this had indeed been the wrong thing to do. Dean walked into the circle and picked up the amulet Lucy had dropped. It was a strange one unlike any he had ever seen. He heard John calling him to catch up, and started to walk but before he left the circle he turned and hoped that wherever Lucy was she would hear him, "Your wrong I always meant to honor the deal and with that he placed the amulet round his neck, and suddenly Dean felt slightly better and warmer, as if he had completed his side of the bargain by placing the amulet round his neck and therefore agreeing that he did owe a debt to Lucy.

Next Chapter - Back to the present problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 06

* * *

Previously: Dean walked into the circle and picked up the amulet Lucy had dropped. It was a strange one unlike any he had ever seen. He heard John calling him to catch up, and started to walk but before he left the circle he turned and hoped that wherever Lucy was she would hear him, "Your wrong I always meant to honor the deal and with that he placed the amulet round his neck, and suddenly Dean felt slightly better and warmer, as if he had completed his side of the bargain by placing the amulet round his neck and therefore agreeing that he did owe a debt to Lucy. 

Lucy roused herself from her memories, and noticed that Dean too, seemed to be remembering the past. Hell had not been fun for Lucy, a demon princess she was, but she was also a renegade working now for the other side and that in Hell can get you into a little bit of trouble to put it mildly. In fact, between fighting just to stay alive and hiding so that she could maybe get a little rest, she had not had much time during the 10 or so years of her being in Hell to actually crawl out of it. Lucy fondly remembered the day that John Winchester himself had been brought down by old yellow eyes. Even she had a good laugh at that and when she finally managed to free him from the demons and drag him to her place of safety, she had a good laugh at his expense. She even had the guts to ask him why being so against dealing with demons, he was even here. Let's just say that the conversation was not good, they came to blows several times and literally they hated each other, but John had pointed out that they had one thing in common, they both wanted to get out of Hell. So they struck a deal of sorts, they both covered for each other, in such that she could finally get some rest and recover her strength and he would not be tortured by the demons who even now surrounded her protective barrier, just waiting for a break in the circle. To say they did not trust each other was obvious, in fact when she went to rest, she did not really rest the first few times, mainly because if John gave in to the whispers, she would have the fight of her life on her hands. If your wondering what the whispers where, that was simple, the whispers in hell are promises of rest, maybe even liberty, all he had to do was break her protective circle, but after the first few times of pretending to rest, but watching, she realized something about John Winchester that she did not know before, he kept his agreements, down to the letter and they had agreed to watch each other's back, until they found a way out that is.

She nearly missed it when it happened being that she was a little busy fighting three demons at once but when he vanished from her side and the third demon attacked, she knew immediately where he was, where he was heading and what he hoped, namely that she would never make the devil's gate in time to get out herself. She had to admit he was clever using her as a distraction while he fought his way free. What he did not count on was her stubbornness, her need to get out was equal to his and nearly for the same reason, namely John wanted to get out to help his sons and she wanted to get out to get even with his sons, so you could say that John leaving her to fight on her own and thus draw every demon with a 5 mile radius was not the smartest thing he could have done, for it gave her the extra reason, the extra push to make it out.

Not far out though! In fact she was lying just 200 yards from the dead body of the yellow eyed demon himself, so she heard every word Sam and Dean said to each other and though scratched, bones broken, ribs cracked, and brushed in places even she never realized existed, she started plotting her revenge.

It had taken even her a few months to recover and set herself back up in nearly the style to which she was accustomed. She had only made one mistake that night and that was not putting a tracer spell on their car. Lucy had thought that it would be a simple matter to find Dean and bring him to her but something was blocking her searches and she reached rock bottom one day when she actually hacked into the F.B.I. computer files hoping they had a lead. Much to her disgust they did not except to say they wanted them too. Her first thought was to have the F.B.I. building destroyed, I mean she thought with all their resources they can't find a 1967 Impala, she was therefore disgusted with modern governments and government officials, they where no good to her if they could not get her what she wanted.

So you can imagine her surprise when she heard that Sam Winchester was looking for her, needing her help. So she waited and watched, and smiled when he finally made it though her door but she was not going to make it easy for him. No, Sam Winchester would have to prove himself worthy of her help and she was not going to make it easy for him either. But she did do her research and having heard about the deal from the boys own conversation, she decided she was going to pay a little unannounced visit to the contract holder and tell him in no uncertain words that the deal was off. If fact Lucy informed him that since she had prier ownership of Dean's soul, in reality there was no valid deal and that she was being kind to ask for the contract. He did not take kindly to this fact being revealed to him, and after a few well chosen words, several bodies and threats of torture and dismemberment later, he finally saw reason and told her his boss would bring her the contract, in exchange of course for helping him rebuild and clean up the mess she had made of his country house, estate, service crew, office building, pubs and clubs and gambling casinos i.e. half the small town he had owned.

So here she was waiting for Sam to return and wondering if Dean would put it together and come with him or without him. She was going to enjoy this

Next Chapter - Sam wakes up and returns to the Club


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I have had a terribly busy Christmas and New Year.

CHAPTER 07

* * *

Previously: So here she was waiting for Sam to return and wondering if Dean would put it together and come with him or without him. She was going to enjoy this!

Dean could not wait any longer, he had already worn a bit of the carpet and his attitude was only getting worse. It was already 2 O'clock in the afternoon and it seemed that Sam was no closer to waking up. By four o'clock Dean was beyond desperate and decided to get himself something, anything with coffee that is for a kind of breakfast lunch. It was about an hour later that Sam finally begun to wake-up unfortunately for Dean he was not there. No, Dean was about half a mile away grabbing a quick takeaway meal and coffee, so he was not there, not there to see Sam take a quick shower, not there to see Sam get dressed and definitely not there to see Sam write him a note saying he just had to pop out quickly, but he was there 20 minutes later and fuming mad.

Dumping the forgotten meal on the table Dean dashed out to the managers office praying that someone, anyone had seen which direction Sam had gone in or if he had taken a taxi or got a lift. All Dean knew as he ran into the manager's office was where Sam would end up, and that was with Lucy. Dean actually made the Manager, well the temporary manager jump when he stormed in screeching tires and all. He hoped he had not frightened her too much so he put on his best smile and asked though clenched teeth if she had seen his brother. The temporary manager was a slim girl and if Dean had been in the proper frame of mind room rent would have been the least of his problems, but right now he was focused and politely asked the now dreamy eyed girl if she remembered his brother and hopefully which direction he had gone in. She being the nineteen year old Jenny was, giggled and said she had noticed his brother but hadn't realized that there could be two such gorgeous men on the planet, as she noticeably bent forward towards him. Dean tried to put on his best, and most charming manner and asked if she remembered which direction his brother had gone in. To her detriment Jenny had not seen which way Sam had gone but her next sentence stopped Dean dead in his tracks, Jenny said "But I know where he'll be at midnight".

Dean turned round "and how would you know that?". Jenny visible gulped, suddenly realizing not only what she said but what her parents would do to her if they found out she been to a night club. and blushed a beautiful red as Dean repeated his question slowly and carefully. Jenny gulped again " you must not tell my parents, they'd kill me for being at the club." Dean took a slow breath and thought "a club, why did I not think of that". Jenny continued, I heard Lucy, she owns the club, say that he should return at midnight the next night and that then she would help his brother.", Jenny mumbled quietly and bowed her head slightly, guess that's you, right. Dean nodded his head and got directions to the club. He thought he might be lucky get there early, talk to Lucy, convince her not to deal with Sam. Hmmm, talk to Lucy, the last time I spoke to Lucy she was being sent to Hell by Dad. Somehow I think she might be a little miffed. Dean chuckled then sombered as he draw closer to the club, he clearly remembered Lucy's threats, and whatever happened, whatever his punishment was, Dean decided anything was better then letting Sam make a deal with Lucy.

As Dean parked his baby in the club's large yet not too large free parking area, he surveyed the club and the surrounding area. Lucy's private offices and apartment where usually round the back or on the top floor and since the club had only one story, dean decided to hopefully surprise Lucy in her private offices and snuck round the back with the Colt in his back pocket. He was rather surprised to see a tall shadow standing by a window and recognized his brother. Before Sam even realized what had happened Dean had a hand over his mouth and was whispering in his ear to be quiet. Dean wondered how even he had managed to sneak up on his brother and was about to start dragging him away when he heard Lucy yelling inside and realized Sam had been listening to the conversation that was being held inside. Taking his hand away Dean motioned to Sam that he too wanted to listen and so they did.

Inside Lucy was in a fury, she was hiding it but she was in a fury, and not this time with the Winchesters either but with the girl who was currently occupying one of her chairs and daring to insult her intelligence. Here's the conversation, so far (What Sam heard).

Sam had been just about to knock on the window. He knew he could not get Dean to wait another day, he figured that out as soon as he woke up to find that most of their stuff was not only packed but gone into the Impala, so he dashed over to the club with the intention of begging, literally begging Lucy to make a deal, any deal that guaranteed Dean's release from his contract. Sam had figured that the office must be in the back because last night he had looked around most of the club and this was the only area not allowed to visitors, so he headed round the back to hopefully catch Lucy in her offices. He was getting up the courage to knock on the window hoping that his patented puppy eyes could work the magic that Dean said they did when there was a knock on the office door and Lucy's secretary said that someone had to see her. Sam thought about knocking anyway but figured that would only anger Lucy and maybe he could get some tips about how to strike a deal, when to his shock Ruby walked into the room and sat down.

Lucy " Well well Ruby, isn't that the name you go by now. I wondered when you would pop up. What do you want, I'm busy"

Ruby " Just to tell you to stay away from this. The contract is Legal and there is no way you can break it"

Lucy " Ruby, did you really think you would get away with taking Dean away from me - Your contract is null and void"

Ruby " Stay away from Sam" (Sam was shocked Dean's contract is null and void - Why had ruby not told him)

Lucy " Really, and how are you little girl going to stop me. I can do what I like with whoever I like"

Ruby "The contract is not null and void and you can't stop anything - Stay away from Sam" (Here is where Dean came in and suddenly Ruby to him did not look so bad)

Lucy " Stood - Don't pretend to tell me what to do girly or I will send you back right now... Get out"

Ruby " NO! You can't break the contract Dean is ours and my boss will collect in person when it comes due"

At this point Lucy lost her patience and stood up "Your Boss will collect that contract over my dead body. Dean is mine! When your contract was made his soul was not his to give, that makes the contract null and void, and it's not my fault that your crossroads demon made a bad deal. I own Dean, body and soul! He is mine to do with as I please and you will never get your boss to pick up that particular contract or any other because your boss ain't coming girly - Now get out before I have you thrown out!" (It was at this point that Lucy felt a tingle and she realized that Dean was close and where Dean was Sam she figured was not far behind. She turned to look at the window and felt the tingle strengthen. Smiling she turned back to face Ruby)

Ruby "How dare you. My boss will come there is nothing you can do to stop him and he will collect on Dean's contract because it is Legal. When the contract was made you where in Hell for God's sake. That voids your contract. (Ruby smiled, she figured she had won)

Lucy "Ruby, How long have you been doing this?

Ruby " What??"

Lucy " Did they ever teach you to read a contract?"

Ruby "What do you mean"

Lucy "I thought not. You see Ruby my contract is not dependent on my position in Hell or out. John got it wrong. The Contract was not voided when he sent me to Hell!"

Ruby "Impossible - all contracts are voided when the demon is sent to Hell"

Lucy "Ruby let's not get insultive shall we. I will explain. Yes some of my deals where voided but not Dean's. You see Ruby, at the time of the deal Dean was 12, too young to be any use to me" (Sam looked at Dean and mouthed why)

Ruby "You made a deal with a 12 year old??? No matter, it was voided when you where sent to Hell.

Lucy "You still don't understand, let me tell you the Deal Ruby then maybe you'll understand why your contract is void. (Dean tried to silently drag Sam away but Sam did not move - with tears in his eyes Sam waited to hear, while Dean hung his head). The deal was as follows Ruby. I own Dean heart, body and soul, the whole sabang, which includes everything he owns, he was free to help his family, and remain with them, but he always had to keep me informed as to where he was and how to reach him and after his 20th birthday, he would owe me three favors, anything I want him to do, he will do. He would kill, maim, steal, anything I want. Then and only then, would he be free of his blood oath. He wanted his family saved immediately and that none of the favors would deal with his family. For that condition I demanded a test of his loyalty to me and that he fully understood the deal by doing it in the next week. I informed him that there was no loophole, and that he was now my slave. He confirmed this and confirmed the favors and his slavery started after his 20th birthday. Then Ruby I did not cut his signature in his own blood, I got my blood flowing in his veins. He willing sliced his palm and mingle my blood with his. There is no way out Ruby he is mine till the favors are done and your boss will never arrive. This is one contract Ruby that you can't hand over to him because it does not exist." (Lucy just wanted Ruby to do one thing right now and facing the window as she told Ruby that the contract did not exist, she silently prayed that Ruby would fall into her hastily built trap. You see Lucy now know for certain the Winchesters where on the other side of the window listening to every word and her prayers where answered when Ruby said...)

Ruby "It's your deal that's voided - Dean did not keep you informed on where he was and you where sent to Hell and as for the contract not existing well, here it is " and Ruby pulled Dean contract out of her pocket - "When I show Sam this, in say a few months time, he'll do anything to get it and my boss will finally collect on the fabled Dean Winchester and you my dear will be his first target." (Waving the contract in Lucy's face Ruby smiled, but her smiled faltered when she realized that Lucy was smiling too.)

Lucy "Ruby thank you, I did not realize that some demons are still stupid beyond belief. You see, that contract is null and void and now your boss is never coming. " Ruby stepped back as Lucy picked up a bat and smashed the window. Ruby was shocked and then scared when she saw Sam and Dean stand up and saw Sam's look of hatred towards her.

Next Chapter - Dean and Sam get invited in and Ruby tries to make things up literally.


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I have had a terribly busy Christmas and New Year.

CHAPTER 08

* * *

Previously: Ruby "It's your deal that's voided - Dean did not keep you informed on where he was and you where sent to Hell and as for the contract not existing well, here it is " and Ruby pulled Dean contract out of her pocket - "When I show Sam this, in say a few months time, he'll do anything to get it and my boss will finally collect on the fabled Dean Winchester and you my dear will be his first target." (Waving the contract in Lucy's face Ruby smiled, but her smiled faltered when she realized that Lucy was smiling too.) 

Lucy "Ruby thank you, I did not realize that some demons are still stupid beyond belief. You see, that contract is null and void and now your boss is never coming. " Ruby stepped back as Lucy picked up a bat and smashed the window. Ruby was shocked and then scared when she saw Sam and Dean stand up and saw Sam's look of hatred towards her.

It was obvious to both Sam and Dean that Lucy had known all the time that they where there and smiling she invited them in. "You see Ruby, your boss will never come and now I think I can safely guarantee that." Lucy said this with a smile, a wicked smile. Ruby looked up, she had not prepared for this and now that Sam knew she had the contract and knew what she had planned she would either have to get out of here quickly and lose Sam for ever or stay and end up most probably getting killed. Since to Ruby losing Sam was not an option, she realized that maybe the truth might real set her free. Ruby held her head up and looking at Sam said "Ok, I know your angry at me but it is important that you listen to me." Sam shook his head "No, Dean was right, your leading me around and just how long have you had that contract Ruby?". At this point Lucy stepped in, "defunct, useless, no good contract - totally void remember people, I hold the only contract on Dean Winchester." Ruby turned "No, this contract is good, or you would have already dealt with it, isn't that right Lucy?" Lucy shook her head as Sam looked at her in slight confusion, was the contract void, he was thinking, asking. Lucy turned and huffed at Ruby, "Ruby if that contract was legal I could not do this to it". As Lucy said this, she snapped her fingers and Ruby screamed as the contract she was holding, the crossroads contract, burst into flames and disintegrated into ashes.

"Ashes to ashes as they say, right Ruby". Ruby turned, she had lost her position, her power over Sam and the contract. She had no choice, she had nothing and she knew Lucy was enjoying every second of her humiliation. After a few seconds Ruby said, "Ok, Dean is free but he knew this would happen so he voided the contract and that means... Sam collapsed, pain erupting all over his back." Lucy smiled and just as suddenly the pain stopped. Ruby was way past annoyed here and seeing that Sam wasn't dieing, she turned on Lucy stating that she had no right to stop her. "Oh, but I do Ruby, since the deal was made in all good faith, and you yourself came here to tell me that it was water tight, there is no reason, chance, possibility, or demand you can make. Your demon made a bad deal, get over it. It happens sometimes to the best of us." Ruby was about to say something, when Sam stepped in front of her, "Ruby, I think it would be better for all of us if you left. We all now know that the deal is over and that you have nothing left to say, or hold over us. Sam turned to face Lucy, OK Lucy what do you want to release Dean." At, this both Ruby and Dean said "No", Ruby actually grabbed Sam's arm but he just shook her off and locked eyes with Lucy, who now held all the cards or so even she thought.

Ruby realized that it no longer any use staying so she headed towards the door but not without a parting shot at Lucy. "My boss will come and when he's finished you'll be the one begging for death Lucy". Sam gulped and looked at Lucy, "So, how about we help you out when this boss turns up and you let Dean out of his contract Lucy." For a second Lucy seemed puzzled, then she smiled and laughed while motioning to the boys to sit down. Before sitting down herself she pressed a button on her phone. Immediately a girl answered, "Yes, Mistress" - "Sarah, bring in dinner and order in a window repairer, I need a window fixed in the next 3 hours. Yes, Mistress replied Sarah. Now, Boys, what are we going to do about you."

Look Lucy, Said Sam, I don't know why Dean agreed to this deal, but all I want to know is what you want to free him." Dean put his arm on Sam's shoulder to stop him getting up. "Sam there is no reason to be rude, maybe you should return to the hotel and let me handle this OK. Sam could not believe his ears, Dean was treating him like a kid sending him away while the grownups talked. "No Way, Look I heard the conditions, all you owe her is three favors, we do them and your free." Turning back to Lucy Sam asked, "OK Lucy, what are the favors?". During this conversation Lucy had remained quiet, and slightly confused. It seemed as if Sam did not remember that he himself had discovered the deal. She had phoned round her contacts and discovered which one had given Dean the information, and of course she discovered that Sam had actually spoken to them to say thanks, so the question was why did Sam not seem to remember.

Lucy rested her elbows on her desk, and smiling knowing how much pain this would cause Dean said "Dean, why don't you tell Sammy here what obviously your father did to him." No, Lucy, please dad did nothing. It was all my fault. Lucy we can settle this between us, Sam does not need to be involved." Dean looked at Sam silently begging him to leave, go back to the motel, anything, but Sam was paying no attention and asked the obvious question to Lucy. "What do you think dad did to me?". Dean got up, putting his arms on the desk, and standing between Sam and Lucy, "Please Lucy, we can settle this between us. Dad did nothing!". Lucy recognized the desperation and so unfortunately did Sam and knowing Lucy was a demon Sam was surprised when looking at Dean she said "Your right Dean, your dad did nothing and we can settle this between us. Sam it's time you left. Dean come and stand behind me. Dean hesitated and then went and stood slightly behind Lucy all the time looking at his brother, begging him to understand and go. Sam stood now knowing there was no way he was going to get any information from either of them, but Sam being Sam was stubborn to a fault and tried a last time to get either of them annoyed, "I'll need the keys to the Impala Dean, since it's yours, are you going to give them to me." Sam had calculated every word hoping to get either Lucy mad for Dean giving the Impala which was by the agreement hers to him without asking her or to have him get annoyed by realizing that his baby now belonged to a demon princess and his brother had no transport. Sam figured that one of them was about to freak, but unfortunately for him, neither did. Dean just throw the keys to him and told him, that he would hopefully meet back up in a few days at the hotel. At that moment a knock came on the door and Sarah came in with Dinner and a window repairer. Sam noticed that there was an empty box and as Lucy confirmed Sam's dinner was to go. With that Sam found himself led outside by Sarah, and two gorilla sized security guards. He figured they would leave him to mingle with the people in the bar but no such luck. They had their orders Sam was to leave, they escorted him to the Impala and then one of them rode with him until he arrived back at the hotel, with an escort vehicle driving behind allegedly to drive the bodyguard back. Lucy was taking no chances, they then informed him he was not allowed back on the club's property or within 3 miles of the club otherwise they knew a certain fbi agent who would love to get his hands on Dean. Sam understood he was not to interfere. On the good side though, the guards and Sarah informed him that for the remainder of the stay, the hotel room would be free of charge and Sarah (who had ridden in the follow up car on Lucy's instructions), patted his shoulder and said she was sure Dean would be back, Lucy might punish she said but she did not kill unless absolutely necessary. Though this was said in kindness (and not by Lucy's order either), it did not make Sam feel better, when he realized that of course Lucy was mad, dad had sent her to hell, and she was going to make Dean pay for it. Sam looked around his laptop was still there and so was a phone. At a loss as to what to do, Sam decided to call Bobby and ask for help.

Bobby was pleased with the news that the crossroads demon deal was voided, he was ecstatic with the news that Ruby had been told to take a hike, and then he was furious with the news of the previous deal. What kind of demon makes a deal with a 12 year old asked Bobby as he repositioned his hat after hitting against the wall. A demoness called Lucy, I think she's actually pretty high up the ranks, a sort of princess. A princess??? said Bobby, yup that would be Lucy. Look maybe you should talk to Bella, let me give you her number and somewhere I have copies of some sigils and prayers that might help mumbled Bobby. Bella why should I talk to Bella?? asked Sam and what sigils and prayers, I thought... Of course Jim would send the book to you. Bobby became a little hesitant and asked you remember the book do you, anything else???. Sam instantly put two and two together dad had done something to him, he had made him forget. The book was mentioned by Lucy tonight as being part of a deal, she also mentioned that dad had done something to me. OK Bobby tell me what really happened.

Bobby took a deep breath." If only your dad had called me but we weren't really on speaking terms then, I could have told him that Lucy was different from other demons and her deals well they where fairer then most. Unfortunately I found out about it only when Jim passed on and he left me his book collection including the Demnos Book and a note telling me about the deal with Lucy and how he thought that really this time John had got it wrong. That's how I know that John decided you did not need to remember anything about it since you thought he had got it wrong too, in fact Jim writes about large scale arguments between you two about it and how Dean was right to do what he did." At this Sam interrupted Bobby, "but why Bobby, why did Dean do it?". Bobby sighed Sammy what do you know of Manticore's? Sammy was confused what had one to do with the other, but trusting bobby he related what he knew i.e. Manticores are like werewolves, they make other manticores by biting or scratching their victims. 10-12 days later the victim starts to become a manticore, and the fact that there is no known cure. Bobby nodded before answering "Yes Sam, but there is a cure, and Dean found it. You and your dad where infected on a hunt that was meant to be after goblins, Jim said and Dean found a cure, in one word Lucy. Sam nearly dropped the phone, Dean had given up his soul to save his family, at the age of 12 and his dad was angry. Shaking his head, Sam said look I will phone Bella, but can you send me the relevant pages of the book and scan in that letter by e-mail. Bobby agreed even though he hated e-mail and computers for that matter but in this day and age even he needed one to keep track of accounts for what he considered the worst evil ever to infect the earth i.e. the tax man.

Sam hung up the phone and dialed the number Bobby had given him for Bella. He did not ask Bobby how he got it or where and instead of even saying hello to Bella, Sam just asked her when she picked up "Bella what do you know of a demon princess called Lucy?"

Next Chapter: Bella's story and we get back to Dean and Ruby tries again.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I have had a terribly busy Christmas and New Year.

CHAPTER 09

* * *

Previously: Sam hung up the phone and dialed the number Bobby had given him for Bella. He did not ask Bobby how he got it or where and instead of even saying hello to Bella, Sam just asked her when she picked up "Bella what do you know of a demon princess called Lucy?"

To say that Bella was shocked would have been a understatement. She actually wondered how Sam had got the number, then her brain finally caught up with what Sam had asked... "Sam how close are you and why would I know anything about Lucy?". Sam let out a slow breath, "Bella, Bobby said you knew about Lucy and right now I need to know everything you know and Bella I need to know now and I need to know the truth. Now, talk please tell me about Lucy."

Bella smirked she could use this," Now Sam, stop talking like your brother and maybe we can make a deal". "Bella stop right there, don't you dare talk about my brother, you have no idea what's going on. Now, talk or start looking over your shoulder." Sam could just imagine Bella turning quickly round to make sure they where not just over her shoulder as he heard her gasp and then recompose herself. "OK, you don't need to threaten me. Yes, I know about Lucy. In fact, she got me into the hunter business, but I don't think she would like me to say much on that matter."

Sam was rather confused by that comment and then he remembered something Lucy had said to Ruby, "It's happens to the best of us". He groaned into the phone, "OK Bella, how did you get out of your deal." Bella smirked, Sam was quick on the uptake, but this was hard for her and whispering into the phone, she said, "Actually, it was not my deal, it was my brother's. He made a deal to save our dad but it went wrong somehow and dad was killed anyway. Arthur was furious, he was going to hell and our father was still dead. I was working towards a career in the Police and then maybe the FBI, but I got so worried that I took time off and went to see him." At that Sam interrupted, you mean there was a time when you cared for someone?". Bella snarled into the phone. "Do you, want me to continue or not?". Sam quickly apologized and Bella continued, "When I got there, he was drunk and mumbling about how the demon had tricked him. I swear, I thought he was nuts. I remember telling him there where no such things as demons, all he did was show me his research and said go on read it. Sam I spent the next two days with him, going though it and the fine print of the deal he had made. I even phoned a few of the contacts. That was how I found Bobby. He said that my brother had made the deal with the wrong demon and Bobby quietly suggested after I had explained the situation, even though I did not understand or believe it. He suggested that I phone Lucy, saying that maybe she could get my brother out of it."

Sam was a bit shocked, "Just a minute Bella, Bobby suggested you phone Lucy, how could she get him out of it?" "Bobby said she was high up on the chain and being a demon herself, maybe just maybe she could work out a loophole or something." Sam asked the obvious question, "Bella how does Bobby know Lucy?" - "I don't know Sam but I do know that it's something to do with his dead wife and that he never talks about it. He knows a lot about Demons Sam, so maybe he just came across her or something. Anyway I phoned Lucy and she agreed to come over so that I could explain the situation. To say my brother was not happy was mild, he went on about how he had messed up and how he did not want me anywhere near when Lucy turned up. It was one of the few arguments we ever had, but I stayed to face Lucy when she arrived. Sam I considered myself a level headed girl about to expose a fraud but Lucy is the real deal and when I believed that, I started to talk deals myself and my brother threatened to walk out. Bella hesitated did she real want to admit this, Sam by the way, tell Bobby we're even! Lucy's deal was a loop hole for my brother and it would bring my dad back, but the only way to do this was to have someone replace my dad - someone would have to die Sam. Lucy is not all powerful, and the deal was made too perfectly for even her to work it so that everybody survived, she said. So I agreed to kill, anyone she wanted. Lucy guaranteed that no-one would be blamed, the cases would go unsolved. I thought I had it all figured, my dad would be alive, my brother would be safe and he and I would not goto Hell for this, maybe for other things but not for this, and I would get a Board to communicate with the dead to help solve my future cases. I thought I had done it right but my brother insisted on being involved with the entire agreement ritual. I should have known better then to agree to that. I did not realize until too late that he modified the deal, even Lucy realized it a little late as the agreement was being spoken and outlined after she had agreed to it. He just substituted two words but it made a lot of difference. It made it only one life instead of any and that life was his.

Why Bella, why would he do that? Sam asked. "Well my brother was a stupid, forgiving, self sacrificing idiot. He did not want anyone else to pay for what he did and he did not want me ending up as Lucy's Personal Assassin, which I discovered the word any would have meant. Lucy was not happy, I was not happy but he,... (Bella sobbed on the phone), he was happy. He said he had wasted his entire life, no job, no family, no money, he had nothing and therefore nothing to lose, now his life meant something. I cried as he handed me a pistol he had meant to use against the hell hounds. He hugged me, ruffled my hair, and told me to make my life a good one, to make sure I had whatever I needed, and then he told me to pull the trigger and I did. Lucy offered to bring him back, told me I would be a great assassin and thief. She said I could be her thief, all I had to do was agree to it. I said NO, and left. I left her, my brother's body, the gun, everything. I walked out with my clothes covered in blood, my brother's blood and nobody saw me, and no police banged on my door, but my father knew, so yes I got away from Lucy but it cost me Sam, it cost me my brother and that's worth more then anyone will realize.

Bella took a breath and waited for Sam to speak. Sam did not know what to say, but asked the important question anyway. "Bella, do you know of anything that Lucy would be willing to trade for a contract that she holds?" Bella eyes widened Sam please tell me you did not make a deal with her. From my research every deal she has made has ended badly for someone. Look Sam there was this guy Talbot no relation, he made a deal, got his happy family and two kids but it cost him his hunter connections and finally his kids." Sam asked "Bella what do you mean, how can a deal have after costs?". Talbot changed his name to start over, I only discovered few months ago, he changed his name to Walker, Sam Gordon was his son. What I am saying is be careful. Watch and listen carefully to every word she utters, I nearly got trapped but the deal cost my brother his life and me my family. It's not much consolation to know that your father won't talk to you because he thinks your brother died saving you from a demon deal, even if he's right in a twisted sort of way I guess."

Bella it's not your fault, as Bobby says everybody who is in hunting has a story to tell. Thanks for the info Bella. "Wait, Sam there is one thing she might trade, but even I can't find it." What, Bella asked Sam. "It's a book called the Demnos Book. She has been trying to get it for some time and once she got really close my sources tell me but got sent to Hell for her trouble. If you can find it, then she might want it bad enough to trade for it but one question what or who do you want Sam. Do you want it badly enough to run this risk with your future? I don't think even she can break a crossroad demons contract Sam." Sam sighed Bella the crossroad demon is no longer a problem and neither is Ruby, but it seems that Dean struck a deal himself with Lucy before the crossroads. Look I have to check a few leads, maybe I can find something that will help or someone. Bye Bella and thanks."

Sam closed the phone and was about to check his e-mail when he heard the knock at the door. Thinking that Dean had returned, Sam dashed to the door and opened it, only to find Ruby on the other side. Sam went to slam the door but Ruby stopped it, "Look I know your angry but I can help you save your brother." Ruby, Do you really expect me to believe that?. Look, I have no time right now to deal with you so go away and let me try to help my brother." Ruby, breathed, she had to be calm, "Look Sam, I have absolute faith that my boss can beat Lucy and release your brother. All I need is for you to help me get him." Sam was now very confused, I don't understand Ruby. He's your boss. Go call him, heck go visit him. "Ruby braced herself it was now or never. I can't Sam, your brother killed him and now you are my new Boss."

Next Chapter: Sam decides and We return to Dean


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I have had a terribly busy Christmas and New Year.

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Previously: Sam closed the phone and was about to check his e-mail when he heard the knock at the door. Thinking that Dean had returned, Sam dashed to the door and opened it, only to find Ruby on the other side. Sam went to slam the door but Ruby stopped it, "Look I know your angry but I can help you save your brother." Ruby, Do you really expect me to believe that?. Look, I have no time right now to deal with you so go away and let me try to help my brother." Ruby, breathed, she had to be calm, "Look Sam, I have absolute faith that my boss can beat Lucy and release your brother. All I need is for you to help me get him." Sam was now very confused, I don't understand Ruby. He's your boss. Go call him, heck go visit him. "Ruby braced herself it was now or never. I can't Sam, your brother killed him and now you are my new Boss."

"What" said Sam. Ruby stepped forward, "Your my boss, Sam and I along with others will follow you anywhere you choose to go, to Hell itself if you want. Think of it Sam, you could defeat Lucy, save your brother, and then march into Hell itself as it's new king. There would be no more possessions, no more sacrifices, no more killing, think of the millions of people you would save." Sam took a step back, "Stop right there Ruby. Lucy owns my brother heart, body and soul, just who do you think she would make sure stands between me and her." Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "it wouldn't matter, what she orders him to do, Sam. He's destined for Hell or did he not tell you that really there is no way I alone can save him and he knows it, but on the positive side when you are king of Hell, you can do what you like, break his contract, free him and so many other poor souls trapped there in agony. Think of it Sam, think of all the good you could do, all the people you could save. OK Right now, you might have to kill your brother but really it's a mercy killing, what kind of life do you think he will have under Lucy, even now she is punishing him, as we speak and while you phone round your friends, he is going though agony." Sam closed his eyes, he could swear he could hear his brother's screaming and begging for the pain to stop, but Dean never begged. Sam opened his eyes and smiled cruelly at Ruby, "The sound effects where cute but my brother doesn't beg!" Ruby sighed "He did for you and he is now. If you had agreed to be yellow eye's boy king and lead us into battle, your brother would have begged you for mercy, or to join you on your path, to stand with you as your second in command, instead of begging a crossroads demon to bring you back. Sam listen to me, wouldn't it be better if you had your brother at your side and the only way you can save your brother is to become our King and rule Hell, then you can have your brother standing at your side for all eternity as your second in command or as your slave, your choice, but you would have him." Maybe it was the evil smirk that twisted Ruby's lips as she said the word slave, that brought Sam back to reality, maybe it was Bella's Words about how Lucy's deals always ended badly, or maybe it was the tiny voice that sounded so much like Dean that whispered that Ruby was describing Dean's worst nightmare. Sam had not realized he had pushed Ruby out the door after yelling at her that next time they meet he would exorcise her, until he had not only slammed the door in her face but was laying a line of salt across it. Then he collapsed on his bed, Ruby was gone, he hoped never to return, but that still left him with the problem of Lucy.

Sam put his head in his hands and reached for the phone to call the one person who he thought, might be able to help since Sam knew Bobby had the one thing even Bella thought Lucy wanted more then Dean, the Demnos Book. Bobby answered the phone after just one ring knowing it was Sam and knowing what Sam wanted him to do. Now Bobby loved the boys like his own sons, he would give his life and maybe even his soul to save them but neither Sam or Bobby himself had decided whether or not he would give over the book. Bobby did not wait for Sam to ask or talk for that matter, all he said was I'm finished packing and am on my way to meet you, be there in a few hours. Then he answered Sam's unasked question, "Yes, I am bringing the book with me but Sam read the e-mails I sent you and consider very carefully what this book actually is and what Lucy could do with it and even more importantly would Dean be willing to hand it over to her, now that he knows what it is." At that Bobby hung up and started for his truck, hoping against hope that when he got to Sam, they would have a better plan then handing the book over. On reaching the door, carrying the book, Bobby paused thinking was he really going to give Lucy what some people had died to make sure she never got. He paused at the doorway and opening and looking at the book he realized yes he would, he would give her the book, he would give her anything she wanted but then he thought what would Dean do, If it where Sammy or his father there would be no question, but if Dean was bargaining for himself, would he hate Bobby like he hated his father for doing the deal. Dean knew what the book contained, how the Demnos book was a one of a kind item, hidden and protected for centuries. Bobby decided that like his father's deal Dean would understand, but he also knew that if Bobby did this, he might lose Dean's friendship forever. So Bobby decided what he would do and went to his truck. Whatever happened Bobby would get Dean away from Lucy however much a renegade she was, working for either side when it pleased her, she was still a demon princess, and Bobby decided that whatever consequences his decision might cost him Dean would understand, the problem was could they all live with it.

Dean though at the moment was thinking that living would be very hard for him indeed, especially under Lucy's tender mercies, you see those weren't sound effects Ruby let Sam hear, those where reality. It had started out very nicely, after Sam had left (OK been forced to leave), Lucy motioned for Dean to sit down and enjoy supper with her, but during the supper conversation, let's just say that things went from bad to worse. Dean had tried to explain that he had no idea that his father was going to send her to Hell, he also tried to explain that he had to stay and protect Sam from his supposed destiny, when Lucy suggested that he could stay and work at the club (i.e. no more hunting). Now Dean would admit that patience was not one of his virtues and after he had spent almost an hour carefully explaining reasons why he had to protect Sam and continue hunting, he put down his cup (they where on coffee and desert by then) and starring at Lucy said "Look I know I owe your 4 favors but I need to stay with Sam, he's all I have left, and I need to continue hunting and saving people. I am fully willing to fulfill my agreement, I always have been (Dean lowered his head) but I need to keep going, there is a war coming and..." At that Lucy looked him directly in the eye and said "after your pretty little speech Dean, I hope you realize that I will have you do anything I want you to do and if your lucky and well behaved I will allow you to do me a favor in maybe 2 or 3 years. The only reason I am even listening to you ramble on about a coming war I have no interest in, is because you do admit that you owe me." Lucy pointed to the amulet and since I can tell that you have never taken it off even after all this time, I am willing to be nice about this, but make no mistake you belong to me now and if I choose forever."

That was when Dean lost his patience and stood up, "forever was never part of the bargain Lucy. I owe you 4 favors that's all". Lucy smiled, "oh Dean, maybe you should have listened - you owe me 4 favors and the Demnos Book to be exact, but I can ask for those favors any time I like and until I do Dean Winchester you are mine. Now don't make me angry. I don't know where you can find the book but I am going to be kind and call you finding it and bringing it to me one of your owed favors. I don't know who has it now but it must be with one of the friends of the last keeper Pastor Jim, so go and get me that book, you can even do a hunt or two along the way, but I want that book and I want it soon and so that you understand who is in charge here, you will prove your loyalty by killing the current keeper or the deal is off and you can kiss your brother goodbye, I'll see to that."

At that Dean moved to attack Lucy, and she had to admire how fast he was, but she had expected this and moved faster. Using just a small bit of her power she held him to the wall, and then smiling a wicked smile she said "You want to fight me Dean, forget it, old yellow eyes is nothing compared to me, but I feel that since it's obvious that you are not going to obey me willing, maybe I should give you a taste of what I had before I managed to break out of it that is - Welcome to a taste of Hell Dean." As she said that a vine seemed to grow out of the very ground, it was covered with thorns and it wrapped itself around Dean's legs and arms. The thorns stayed a cm above his skin in most places but then suddenly jabbed into him, sending little electric shocks all over his body. Each time the thorns dug in, all Dean knew was pain, and he soon realized that the thorns was only part of the punishment, there was the wait between each stab, when he never knew where or when the thorns would drive themselves into his body. All he know was pain and all he could do was scream. After about half an hour in real time but for Dean it seemed like an eternity, Lucy made everything vanish and Dean dropped to his knees, his clothes had holes in and his arms and legs would not hold him up, not to mention that he hurt all over and he was covered with blood. He dragged himself to a chair, and tried to use it to stand. Failing he stayed on his knees trying to catch his breath. Dean did not even turn to face Lucy when he heard her say, "That was for getting me sent to hell, I thought you'd like to feel some of what I went though. Now you will obey me or it can get a lot worse for you and your brother." Dean shivered, he was losing consciousness fast but before he blacked out, Lucy heard him whisper in a voice horse from screaming, "Leave my brother out of this, that was part of the deal." With that Dean collapsed and Lucy called in her security to have him transported back to his hotel room, Sam could deal with the clean up job she decided.

Truth to say, this was Lucy's only real mistake so far, for when security knocked on the door and when it got opened, dumped Dean on the nearest bed, Sam got a good look at Dean's injuries. Sam's first action was to grab a shot gun and shooting the back of the car, the security guys had arrived in, blew it up. The guards turned wide eyed, as Sam reloaded the double barreled shotgun, he looked up at the guards who seemed to change, from being courageous guys who thought nothing could or would touch them, they turned into wide eyed scared rabbits, Sam told them "Run and tell that bitch that I want to talk to her." He followed that up with a few shots that when they hit the mark made sitting down for the guards very hard to do. Then Sam went inside and started gently cleaning Dean's wounds. He hated seeing Dean like this just as much as Dean hated Sam getting hurt and he promised himself that Lucy was not going to get his brother no matter what. Dean though was still in agony and only semi-conscience, every wound hurt and bleed when Sam tried to clean it and Sam had to focus on what he was doing whilst trying to be as gentle as possible, which for Sam blinking away tears was very hard for all he heard Dean say was "I must protect Sam", "Leave Sam alone", but most hurtful was the quiet moan just before Dean again lost consciousness, "Please no more". All Sam could think was "what had Lucy done to him", and he hoped that Bobby arrived quickly with the Demnos book so that he could free his brother.

Next Chapter: Bobby arrives and so does Lucy.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I have had a terribly busy Christmas and New Year.

CHAPTER 11

* * *

Previously: He hated seeing Dean like this just as much as Dean hated Sam getting hurt and he promised himself that Lucy was not going to get his brother no matter what. Dean though was still in agony and only semi-conscience, every wound hurt and bleed when Sam tried to clean it and Sam had to focus on what he was doing whilst trying to be as gentle as possible, which for Sam blinking away tears was very hard for all he heard Dean say was "I must protect Sam", "Leave Sam alone", but most hurtful was the quiet moan just before Dean again lost consciousness, "Please no more". All Sam could think was "what had Lucy done to him", and he hoped that Bobby arrived quickly with the Demnos book so that he could free his brother.

After Sam had finished cleaning Dean up, and made sure he was as comfortable as possible, he went to the computer to read the e-mails and check out the drawings that Bobby had sent him, only to find that the e-mails where corrupted and the downloads would not work. The e-mail holding details of the original deal was blanked and in the spam folder. It was obvious Lucy had struck again, Sam thought and was very glad that Bobby was on his way with the book. Sam just hoped he arrived, as he lay down on his bed. Sam had not meant to fall asleep, so he was rather upset when he jolted into a sitting position and was half way across the room, awoken by the cries of his brother. Sam was relieved to find the wounds made by whatever Lucy did where almost healed but Dean still seemed in agony and when Sam managed to wake him slightly to take some pain meds, Dean's first reaction was to move back towards the wall and the top of the bed. Sam realized Dean was still semi-asleep and in some serious pain and possible delusion, so Sam spoke quietly and tried to get Dean to accept the pills and some water. It took 20 minutes of quiet talking to get Dean to react, and even then it was only to the Name "Sam", that he got any reaction at all. The reaction was not good. You see Dean did not recognized his own brother. He first question was "Where is Sam", shortly followed by "He's OK right. Lucy promised." and then came the one that broke Sam's heart and made him want to find Ruby and do whatever she said to destroy Lucy, "I'll take the pills. I'll be good, Just leave Sam alone!". After Dean swallowed the pills, Sam told him to rest. As he turned around, he heard "Sam's OK right, he's ok!". Sam turned to face his brother, praying that he would be OK in the morning and said "Yes, Sam's fine. He wants you to rest now OK". Dean nodded his head, and laid back on the bed, quickly going to sleep, but just before he did fall asleep, he mumbled, " I'll be good. Goto protect Sammy and Dad from Lucy." It was at that moment Sam realized that all Dean cared for was his family. Sam just wished dean cared about himself, but then he realized, that was why he was here to make sure someone cared about Dean.

It was just as dawn was breaking, that Sam woke up again (cursing himself mildly for falling asleep - this place was just tooo restful), to the sound of a truck parking in the lot. He opened the curtains hoping that it was Bobby and dashed out the door to meet him, before he could even get fully out of the truck.

Sam "You Brought it. Please tell me you brought it." Bobby shook his head and for a second Sam panicked. Bobby turned to face Sam, for his idea to work he had to do this now and Sam had to agree without knowing what he was agreeing to exactly. Bobby sighed, "Listen Sam, I need to have you promise me something and I need you to agree to do it before I tell you what your agreeing to." Sam took a step back, "What do you want me to do? Right now I'm pretty tied up." Bobby shook his head again, darn it the boy was making this hard. "Listen Sam, we have to do this my way, now do you trust me." Sam gulped and stepped back closer to Bobby, "With my life, you know that". Right said Bobby, "Now. I need you to place your right hand on this book and say "I Promise to agree totally, and with my own free will I promise to do, all that Bobby is about to say." Sam eyes grew huge, "Bobby I don't understand and I really would like you to explain it to me." Bobby pulled out of the passenger seat a large book wrapped in a velvet cloth and said, "Sam, if you trust me, then you'll do this. Now do you trust me or don't you?".

To say that Sam was concerned about what he was about to do, would be the understatement of the year, but he did trust Bobby with his life and more importantly Bobby was the one person who Dean trusted and confided in. Now if it had been upto Sam alone, he would have refused to do this, but Dean trusted Bobby and respected him and though he would never say it, looked up to him like a father, and so Dean would have agreed without a second thought, figuring that Bobby knew best. So gritting his teeth and wondering what he was getting himself into, Sam laid his hand on the book and for dean's sake, he repeated what Bobby had said. In his own mind Sam knew he was agreeing to an open contract, and the lawyer inside was kicking and screaming against doing it. Then Bobby started to talk "This is what I say and you will do." He paused and Sam guessed that at this point he was meant to answer yes and again gritting his teeth Sam answered "YES!". Sam went white as a sheet and seething with anger, when Bobby continued but he realized it was now too late to change anything, for as Bobby handed him the Demnos book, he could feel it's power rushing though him and he knew he had been tricked by the best and he wanted to kill Bobby for doing this to him. You might be interested in what Sam got so mad over, well here it is... "Sam you will accept the guardianship of the Demnos book and will become it's next keeper. Furthermore you agree that you will guard it with your life and soul and keep it safe from any and all who would use it for the aid of evil in any way, means, or attempt to miss-use it in any way or means, and that includes the being you know as Lucy. This you willingly agree to do, until you select the next keeper, who must also agree to all the above." Sam turned and walked back to the motel door without another word. He could hear Dean coming back to consciousness and wanted to be there for his brother. Bobby followed him, hoping that Sam would calm down enough for him to explain his idea, but as Dean opened his eyes and Sam stepped into the door, quickly followed by Bobby, he suddenly doubled over with pain and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Dean jumped out of bed and dashed to Sam's side, mumbling "I'll kill her. She's not supposed to touch you or any of my family." Dean looked over at Bobby, "well don't just stand there, help me." Bobby shook his head, "Dean, this isn't Lucy's fault. This is Sam's fault". Dean looked at Bobby and asked "What. How can Sam cause himself pain. Lucy has to be behind this." Bobby sat down in a chair, running his hand though his hair as Dean sat back down on the bed. Now that the adrenalin was running down so was his energy fast.

Bobby looked at Sam, who was just recovering and explained, why it was totally Sam's fault. "You see Dean, Sam thought about giving the Demnos book to Lucy, maybe even making her the next keeper and because of the spells and incantations of protection that are wrapped and worked into the book itself, Sam started to feel the pain that such a decision would cause others." Dean shook his head, "Bobby, that only happens to the keeper of the book and Sam isn't the keeper, I'm not sure who is but, I know one thing, No matter what Lucy can't get her hands on that book." Dean looked at Sam and seeing the pain reflected in his eyes and recognizing the Demnos book lying on the floor where Sam had dropped it. Looking at Bobby, Dean asked, "Bobby what have you done." Sam coughed, "He made me the new keeper, Dean". Bobby seeing that this was going south far quicker then he thought it would, stood up and motioned for both the boys to listen to him.

Bobby - "Look, I know your angry at me Dean, but it is the only way of protecting the book while trying to get you out of the deal with Lucy."

Dean and Sam asked "How." Dean continued (with fresh adrenalin flowing in his body), "Look Bobby, whatever it is, it won't work. Lucy has got me pretty much to rights, she can do what she likes with me or to me."

Sam - "Look I still want to know what deal you actually made Dean, maybe Bobby's right, maybe there's a loop hole."

Dean put his head in his hands and said "ok, I'll tell you the deal. It was simple I thought... She owns me heart, body and soul, the whole sabang, which includes everything I own. I was free to help my family, and stay with them, but I always had to keep her informed as to where I was and how to reach me and after my 20th birthday, I will owe her three favors, anything she wanted I would do. I would kill, maim, steal, anything. Then and only then, would I be free of the oath. I wanted my family saved immediately and that none of the favors would deal with them. For that condition she demanded a test of my loyalty to her and that I fully understood the deal by doing it in the next week. She informed me that there was no loophole, and that I was now her slave. I agreed to it and further confirmed the favors and my slavery started after my 20th birthday."

Sam turned, "Not four favors", Dean smiled, "the four favor was tied up with me handing her over the Demnos book". Bobby looked at both the boys and smiled, "that was what I thought! You see there is a way out maybe." Sam turned round, still angry at Bobby for tricking him, "and what is that?" But instead of answering him, Bobby turned to Dean and asked, "From the looks of things, (pointing to Dean), you did not want to do her first favor." Dean laughed, "No I'm not and I don't care what she does to me for refusing. (hanging his head). Now more then ever." Bobby shook his head, "what was it that she asked." Dean looked at him, "She wanted me to get the book for her and to prove my loyalty, kill the current keeper. I figured that it might be you, and when she threatened to hurt Sam in the same breath, I attacked her."

Bobby was about to answer when they heard the screech of a car's wheels and a slam of a car door and then a very loud repeated knock on their door. "Open up now, or you will regret it Dean." Lucy had arrived!

Next Chapter: Lucy is furious and it all goes downhill from there, but for whom!


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I have had a terribly busy Christmas and New Year.

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Previously: Sam turned, "Not four favors", Dean smiled, "the fourth favor was tied up with me handing her over the Demnos book". Bobby looked at both the boys and smiled, "that was what I thought! You see there is a way out maybe." Sam turned round, still angry at Bobby for tricking him, "and what is that?" But instead of answering him, Bobby turned to Dean and asked, "From the looks of things, (pointing to Dean), you did not want to do her first favor." Dean laughed, "No I'm not and I don't care what she does to me for refusing, (hanging his head). Now more then ever." Bobby shook his head, "what was it that she asked." Dean looked at him, "She wanted me to get the book for her and to prove my loyalty, kill the current keeper. I figured that it might be you, and when she threatened to hurt Sam in the same breath, I attacked her." Bobby was about to answer when they heard the screech of a car's wheels and a slam of a car door and then a very loud repeated knock on their door. "Open up now, or you will regret it Dean." Lucy had arrived!

Bobby went to open the door and Lucy walked in as if she owned the world, head held high and walked right upto Sam, "You owe me a car boy! My guards won't be the same for weeks". Sam nearly snarled, "Well maybe you should have trained them better. After what you did to Dean, your lucky their still walking and as for the car, well you know exactly what I think of that." Lucy snarled, "well maybe you'll treat my servants better next time they deliver your brother, who I will make sure regrets every wound you inflicted on them." Lucy turned towards Dean, and smiled in satisfaction when Dean stepped back, "remember what happened last time honey, well that's going to seem like a walk in the park if I don't get that bo...". It was then that she spied the book lying on the bed now by Dean's side and mellowed immediately. "Why my dear boy, you do work fast, I am so pleased or maybe I should thank your brother. Now, give me the book Dean, like the good slave you are", she said smiling wickedly. At this moment Bobby stepped in-between Lucy and Dean. "Your not going to get it and your going to leave now, Lucy."

Lucy, "Now, why should I do that. Bobby isn't it. - Dean, is the keeper dead"

Bobby," No Lucy, the keeper is not dead and in fact, the keeper is right here."

Lucy span around, there where three choices and that counted Dean who could not be the keeper. "Dean, tell me who is the new keeper." Lucy picked up a gun and throw it to Dean. "and kill him now." Dean caught the gun but dropped it, "No, Lucy I won't".

Lucy, "Fine you want to play pin cushion again that's fine by me and I am sure your brother and Bobby will enjoy the show". As she said that Sam and Bobby where thrown against the walls of the room and Dean backed away from Lucy as plants grew slowly out of the floor, the same plants that had grown in her office. As he backed away trying to find somewhere anywhere safe from them, Dean knew that tonight he would have to be strong, far stronger then last night. It was different, last time the plants had been a surprise, but now he knew what would happen, he knew how much it would hurt and he knew that Lucy would not stop until she was sure he would obey her or he fell unconscious. He was terrified of what was about to happen to him and maybe to Bobby and Sam. No, not to Bobby or Sam, he would have to make Lucy focus on him and him alone. He would fight to stay conscious, he would fight the pain, Lucy would not turn the plants on Sam or Bobby. It was then that he heard Sam scream "No, leave my brother alone, take me, I'm the one you want." It was then that Lucy made her second mistake. You see she had heard all about the boy king and of course figured that this was what Sam was offering. "Really, Sammy boy, you really think that being the great boy king puts you anywhere near my class of demon, well I think that I have heard enough from you. It was then that Bobby said, "Lucy, your going to regret this". Lucy turned to Bobby and said "You know I have heard enough from you too. It's obvious your the keeper Bobby, and you will give me that book, or I will make Dean suffer more then you will ever know. The book may protect you from me Bobby, but it won't protect Dean or dear Sammy." Bobby was about to answer when Lucy waved her hand and both Bobby and Sam found they couldn't speak, oh they could mouth words but no sound came out. Sam looked in agony and fear at his brother, knowing that there was not a thing he could do but watch as Lucy tortured Dean.

Lucy, "Dean, this is the last chance I'm going to give you. Pick up the gun and Kill the keeper." Dean turned, picked up the gun and throw it out of the window. "No, Do your worst Lucy." Dean had heard what Lucy said about the book protecting the keeper, so that was Bobby's idea. By making Sammy the keeper, Lucy could not touch him. Dean looked his brother in the eye and smirked, tonight he would enjoy the pain. Dean took off his jacket, held out his arms and defiantly glared at Lucy, "Do your worst, bitch!" He kept smiling, even as the plants wrapped themselves around his body, keeping his eyes looking at Sammy and Bobby. Dean did not know how long he could keep himself from screaming but he was going to try for as long as possible. "Let the fun begin" said Lucy as she mentally tightened the plants round Dean's body and arms, if he thought he had felt pain last night, he was about to understand just as kind she had been. It was at the exact moment that plants thorns should have been embedded in Deans body, when Lucy heard herself scream as pain shot though her and she gasped as she looked down at herself and saw blood streaming from about forty different places on her body. As the plants dug into Dean's back she felt pain rip though her back muscles. She saw Bobby and Sam slid down the wall as she lost grip on her concentration and immediately understood. "You bastard", waving her hand, the plants moved away from Dean, and headed straight towards Bobby. She saw Bobby stiffen as they quickly wrapped around him. She would waste no more time being subtle, she was going to bleed Bobby dry for this, and as she slammed Dean back against the wall and re-slammed Sam where he had been on the wall, she approached Bobby. "Got any last words, Bastard!" Lucy said as she waved her hand. "Yeah, said Bobby. Give it your best shot. I've been tortured by better then you in my time."

Lucy, "oh no, there are very few better then me and I am really going to enjoy listening to you scream. That is until Sammy, gives me that book. It won't protect you." Bobby watched as the plants wrapped themselves around him and gritted his teeth for what was about to happen. "They'll never give you that book". Lucy turned to face Dean. She was covered in blood, it would take time for even her to heal, but she was going to enjoy watching Dean suffer as he watched one of his friends feel the pain he had felt last night. Dean shook his head, "Please not Bobby, I'll take the punishment, take me"

Lucy, "Oh Dean, don't you see. Bobby made dear Sammy the new keeeeeeeee." Dean was shocked when Lucy started screaming, and waved her arm, making the plants vanish. Lucy staggered to the door. "What the hell is going on", she thought. She almost doubled over in pain and only just managed to get to her car and driver. Dean heard her order to be taken back to her rooms at the club as he reached the door and turned back to check on Bobby, who though very badly shaken was alright. "Ok, said Dean anyone want to explain what just happened".

Bobby, "Thought I'd had it there. Didn't know that you boys cared for me like that. Would have made it a whole lot easier if I'd known, that you boys feel the same way I do."

Sam, "could you run that though us again, Bobby, because we're a little lost here."

Dean asked "A little lost!"

Bobby "Yeah, but get some beer first would you. This is going to take a little longer to explain then I thought."

Next Chapter: Bobby explains and Lucy freaks when finding out that her deal can be broken.


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I have had a terribly busy Christmas and New Year.

CHAPTER 13

* * *

Previously: Bobby, "Thought I'd had it there. Didn't know that you boys cared for me like that. Would have made it a whole lot easier if I'd known, that you boys feel the same way I do." Sam, "could you run that though us again, Bobby, because we're a little lost here." Dean asked "A little lost!" Bobby "Yeah, but get some beer first would you. This is going to take a little longer to explain then I thought."

Sam looked at Bobby and then at the door, he was not sure if it was safe to leave them here or if it was safe to leave the Demnos book here and he was still angry at Bobby for tricking him into becoming the new keeper though even he now realized that Bobby had their best interests at heart. Sam turned and was about to ask if Bobby really thought that the book was safe and if Dean was safe, when Bobby shook his head and said "Don't worry. It's going to take even Lucy about a day or two to recover from what she got. So as soon as you get back with some beer and food, I will get down to the possible how's and why's and what steps we should take next."

Sam saw a slight sadness pass over Bobby's eyes, as he motioned Dean to sit down, and he did not like it at all. Picking up the Impala's keys from the table Sam left without another word, but he knew whatever he was going to hear when he got back, he would not like it. What he did not know was that Dean had seen it too and being that currently he was the slave of a very pissed off demoness, he wasn't too thrilled to see Sam walk out the door leaving him alone with Bobby. It was not that Dean didn't trust Bobby but he did remember how his own father had reacted and he realized that since sending the demoness to hell had not voided the deal, then the only other way was for him to die and be sent to Hell. Thus stopping Lucy from using him to hurt his friends or other hunters. Dean knew that there was no other way out of the deal, unless another deal was made and therefore the very best he could hope for currently, unless Bobby had some brilliant ideas, was that Lucy or someone else, would be happy just to kill him instead of killing all of them.

As soon as he heard the Impala drive away Dean stood and faced Bobby who was sitting on the edge of the other bed, his head lowered. "Ok, Bobby how do you want to do this. Should I just turn my back, or is there a specific way you want to do this, to make sure Lucy can't bring me back. You got to be finished by the time Sam comes back though." Dean, always straight to the point and always thinking of others, thought Bobby. "Actually, Bobby said, I'm think there is a way out of Lucy's deal. She could be wrong about it not being voided Dean and even if she's not, there has to be another way. I just need time to find it." Dean looked at him and sat down opposite Bobby. "Bobby, you and I both know that time is the one thing we don't have and there is no other way out. I'm going to Hell whatever I do. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else and we both know that Lucy is going to send me after hunters Bobby. Heck, she ordered me to kill you. Bobby I don't want to do this but we both know it's the only way out. I die and Lucy won't be able to do anything about it. Now be honest Bobby. I can't kill myself because I know Lucy, she'll use it as a reason to go after Sam. So there's just you and Sam left. I know I'm asking a lot Bobby and I know Sam will never understand and will probably hate you for killing me, but he'll go back to his life, become the great lawyer he wanted to be, so I guess it works out well for everyone."

Bobby, "Except you. Dean what your asking me to do is to kill you and send you to Hell."

Dean "I know Bobby, but I've known I was on my way to hell since I was four. No one can do this job and not end up there. The only thing Bobby is that I don't want to come back like Ruby. So I figure you send Sam away and then... well...help me do this, we both know what must be done. I just don't want Sam involved. I don't want him living the rest of his life with my blood on his hands."

At that moment both men jumped up ready to defend themselves as the door got kicked open by Sam. "No, no way in hell am I going to allow you to kill my brother" Sam shouted, stepping up to Bobby. "You know Sam, he might believe you, if you where holding a gun instead of the groceries", said Dean trying to make a joke of it, and failing by the look Sam gave him as he dumped the groceries on the table. Then Dean got serious, "Sam, it's the only way to stop me from hurting others. You've seen what Lucy can do, how long do you think I'll be able to stand up to it before I cave. You got to face the facts Sammy, after a while, I'll be willing to do anything for the pain to stop. We where lucky today."

Sam turned, tears in his eyes. "Don't you understand when she tried to torture you, she got hurt. Maybe the book protects you too, heck it protected Bobby. I can't just let you die and do nothing about it." Sam turned looking for support to Bobby, "Come on Bobby, you tell him, tell him there's another way. The book protects me, him and you, Bobby. It worked today, I can't see why it won't work again. Dean, we can run. The book will protect us. Bobby tell him."

Bobby, "I'm sorry Sam, but the book only protects you. The original deal protected me and Dean, and Lucy won't make the same mistake twice."

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby, "What do you mean the original deal protected us", they nearly asked together. Bobby turned and sat down, "Look bring over the pizza and beer. I'll explain while we eat. Then I'll explain hopefully a get out clause or reason, well hope ok." Sam brought over the pizza and Dean brought the beer figuring that it was by far the more important of the two for once. The boys sat down shoulder to shoulder and waited for Bobby to start.

Bobby sighed, this was going to be difficult and neither boy was going to agree to try it but as Bobby saw this was the only way out well other then killing Dean of course. "Look before I start you both have to agree to hear me out OK". Both boys nodded and Bobby draw in a deep breath and after having a sip of beer started talking. "The book only protects Sam. What protected me and Dean was the original deal." Bobby put his hand up to silence the obvious questions both boys wanted to ask and continued. "The original deal had a proviso to the favors and that was that none of the favors could deal with Dean's family. This Lucy agreed to and that simple condition is what protected Dean when Lucy ordered him to kill the keeper, because Sam his brother was the keeper and thus Lucy cannot order Dean to do anything dealing with Sam, the keeper or the holder of the book. That was why I made Sam the new keeper because it was the only way to protect the book from being handed over to Lucy, by giving it to the only person I thought was protected by the family condition." He held up his hand again when Sam went to ask a question. "What I had not expected was that Dean felt so stronger about me as a member of his extended family, that the same condition would protect me. " At this Sam did say something, "Well that must be why she did not argue over the Impala, she must have realized that Dean saw it as family. So in essence Lucy can't touch me, you or the car. Brilliant, now how can we break this deal." Bobby shook his head, "The car why... wait I don't want to know. It's the least of our problems." At that Dean said " Now just a moment, protecting the Impala, Sam and Dad was the only reason I added the original condition and then I modified it slightly by calling it family because well I didn't want pastor Jim or anyone else I cared for being hurt and the Impala is definitely at the top of that short list. "Sam and Bobby looked at him with slightly amused faces. Dean shrugged and admitted "OK, near the top of the list", ... "Very near" he added with a after thought, then Dean shook his head and had another beer." OK, Bobby so how do I get out of this."

Bobby shrugged again ,"Well it's really a matter of bartering, I guess you could call it."

Dean, "Battering, Bobby I have nothing left to barter with. She owns me heart, body and soul. I'm not going to allow anyone else to lose out because of me. (Sitting back down) I'm the one she owns, so you two can vanish and I'll stay."

Sam, "Dean you said so yourself. You can't last forever under her tender mercies and I can't kill you, so there must be another way. Bobby please continue."

Bobby, "OK, let me say that your not going to like this but as I see it bartering is the only way we can get Dean out of this and you boys have to promise me that once I start you won't stop it for anything. I'm afraid that if she won't barter then Dean is right, the only other way is to kill him."

Sam, "That's the one thin I won't agree to"

Bobby, "Well then we have no bartering terms and Lucy will send him after hunters, or artifacts, or innocent people and Dean won't be able to say no."

Dean, "Look Sam, if the worst comes Bobby can do it." Sam turned to look at his brother, "Dean, we're talking about your life here. Don't you understand how important you are to me and Bobby."

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, I get how important I am but you have to get that, it was a good trade Sam. Giving her the book wasn't such a hot idea but if I had to do it again, I would because you and Bobby is all I have left and I can't lose that Sam. What happens to me is unimportant." Bobby shook his head and Sam was struck speechless, how could Dean think that what happened to him was unimportant when it was all that Sam had thought of for a year now. Dean smiled and turned to face Bobby, he had never been good at emotions and talking so now he felt enough with the emo crap, let's get back to business. "So Bobby how or what are you going to try and barter and what do I do in the meantime, because listen we only have till Lucy recovers and that could be very soon. Then she will be back and out for blood. (He smiled) Hopefully mine but Sam and definitely you will both be on the list too. So the sooner this is settled the better."

Next Chapter: The Ritual and what it entails and Lucy freaks when finding out that her deal can be broken.


	14. Chapter 14

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I have had a terribly busy Christmas and New Year.

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Previously: Dean shook his head, "Yeah, I get how important I am but you have to get that, it was a good trade Sam. Giving her the book wasn't such a hot idea but if I had to do it again, I would because you and Bobby is all I have left and I can't lose that Sam. What happens to me is unimportant." Bobby shook his head and Sam was struck speechless, how could Dean think that what happened to him was unimportant when it was all that Sam had thought of for a year now. Dean smiled and turned to face Bobby, he had never been good at emotions and talking so now he felt enough with the memo crap, let's get back to business. "So Bobby how or what are you going to try and barter and what do I do in the meantime, because listen we only have till Lucy recovers and that could be very soon. Then she will be back and out for blood. (He smiled) Hopefully mine but Sam and definitely you will both be on the list too. So the sooner this is settled the better."

Bobby, "OK, here is what I suggest and it's not going to be easy or pretty. We have to convince Lucy that we will kill Dean to stop him and this is the messy part, she'll probably want some proof that we're not joking or bluffing so Dean could be in for some serious pain and the worst part is that we'll be doing it to him, or making Lucy do it to him, but either way Dean is going to be in a lot of pain. Now this is how I think we should start..."

That was as far as Bobby got before Sam reacted a little worse then Bobby thought he would, leaving Bobby on the floor nursing a possible broken jaw and Dean trying to stop Sam from breaking a few ribs also. Now Bobby had expected Sam to take the idea badly which was why he tried to get it out all in one breath but he had not expected Sam to attack him just for telling him the plan. Now while nursing his jaw and watching Dean force Sammy into a chair well away from Bobby, he wondered if Sam could actually be part of it or would Bobby have to do it all himself. Either way even Bobby agreed that Lucy would recover quickly and she would not make the same mistake twice. He also realized that he just might have blown the old extended family protection part and if that happened Lucy would win hands down.

Dean nearly had to tie Sam to the chair to make him listen to the rest of Bobby's idea and even though Dean himself did not look forward to what would happen to him, he also did not look forward to doing what Lucy said for the rest of eternity so after making Sam sit and more importantly stay in the chair, he proceeded to help Bobby up and ask him to continue his explanation.

Bobby rubbed his jaw, "Look Sam I am not thrilled about this either but, as far as I can figure out this is the only way out for Dean. Look in the Key of Solomon there is a trap meant to hold those that are under the power of demons. I have no idea wither it will work or not, but if we place Dean imprisoned inside it and surround it with traps meant to hold Lucy, we might just be able to convince Lucy that we are serious and that if necessary we will kill Dean to release him from her control, but let me tell you now, if we start this, we can't stop or back down or anything and if necessary, we may have to kill Dean. I admit that it is a solution of last resort Sam, but we may have to do it. I don't like it either but which do you think your brother would rather be, In hell or being ordered to kill hunters." Sam looked at his brother and gritted his teeth, Bobby was right however hateful that might be, Dean had sold his soul to Lucy for the lives of his family and it seemed ironic in the extreme to Sam that it would be his family, that would execute the contract literally.

"Bobby there must be some other way, some other option, I don't want to kill my brother. Dean has given up everything for what, so that dad could find his revenge, so that I could be alive instead of dead. Tell me Bobby what has Dean gotten for all his sacrifices." Dean put a hand on Sam's arm, his brother was literally shaken with the injustice of all this and Bobby was slowly moving backwards. "Sam, calm down the book protects you but we want to do this, I will need some protection from Lucy too and right now I'm in more danger from you then Lucy." said Bobby. But unfortunately for Bobby Sam was still steadily moving forward, clutching his fists, all he wanted to do was knock some sense into Bobby because what he was suggesting was murder by agreement and though Dean would agree that the end justified the means, Sam would not. "I am not going to kill my brother, Bobby and I won't allow you to kill him either. There must be another way." said Sam as he took a sip from the beer Dean had handed him. Bobby stood to face him, "Look Sam if there was another way, any other way then making a deal or this, then I would have chosen it but there is no other way. You heard Dean, Lucy owns him heart, body and soul and everything he owns. Other then making a new deal, this is the only way. Haven't you heard anything I've said. There will be nothing to stop Lucy sending him after hunters, or innocent civilians or anything else..." It was at this moment that Bobby realized something was definitely wrong with Sam. He had thought considering the situation, Sam had gone suddenly quiet, but when Sam nearly fell on him. Bobby realized something was wrong, seriously wrong, but it wasn't until Dean took Sam away and laid him out on the bed that he realized what. He also realized that Sam was going to be very very angry when he woke up and figured that he should be at least two or maybe three states away by then.

Sam did not discover what had happened until he felt his legs give out under him. He tried to fight Dean when he got him to bed but his arms felt like lead and his legs didn't have any strength at all, so when Dean handcuffed him to the bed and made sure he was comfortable while being restrained, the only thing Sam could do was watch with closing eyes what he thought would be the last time he ever saw his brother. His last thought was how badly he was going to kick Dean's and Bobby's arse, if the plan actually worked and they survived that is. Then darkness swallowed Sam and Dean stood up saddened by the turn of events. "OK, Bobby he'll be out for about 8 hours and disorientated for another 2, so it has to be over in 10 hours one way or another. Now where are we going to set this up and what do you want me to do." Bobby shook his head, Dean was ever the one for action and decisive action at that. "You know he's going to kick us but good when he wakes up and finds out what you did." said Bobby.

Dean looked at Bobby while getting his weapons together, "and I hope to be around to explain Bobby, I really do. But you know this was the only way. There is no way Sam would stand by and let you do what needs to be done and Lucy would use that to her advantage. Bobby it was a good trade and I don't regret it. Tell him that if this thing goes south OK." Dean look once more at his brother. This might be the last time he saw him, and he wanted to memorize every bit of him he could. Dean never wanted to forget what he looked like, whatever happened to him in Hell. Dean wanted to remember what he had traded his soul for. For you see even if Lucy had agreed to only save one of them, Sam would be the one and as Dean closed the door following Bobby outside after salting the windows and door and protecting the place as much as possible, Dean knew that no matter the conditions Lucy had set that night so long ago, Dean knew he would have accepted them. He would have given anything to save his brother, anything at all.

Note: I thought about ending the chapter here but I thought that that might make the chapter a little short and anyway I wanted to set the scenario for the big confrontation with Lucy in what I think will be the final chapter - So, we continue.

"OK Bobby where too. Do you have everything you need to do this?" asked Dean while climbing into Bobby's truck. Bobby started his truck as Dean bad a silent farewell to the Impala parked right out the apartment. "There's a abandoned building at the edge of town. They where going to start to tear it down next week but for now it has everything we need. Dean looked puzzled "and what exactly do we need for this anyway." Bobby sighed there was no easy way to tell the kid so he settled for the direct truth. "We need a building that will fall down if Lucy tries to break the sigils like Meg did and let me tell you this building is perfect." Great thought Dean, "So, if this thing goes south, the back up plan is to have the building land on top of me, just great."

When they reached the building, Dean definitely agreed that it would fall down, the only question was would it fall down just because they walked into. It looked as if somebody sneezed the building would vanish and Lucy was going to do a hell of a lot more then sneeze and Dean looked at Bobby, "Do you think it will manage to stay up until Lucy gets here?". Bobby turned and glared at Dean, "Come on, I've seen and fought in worse." "Where, anything worse then this is down already." said Dean, smiling trying to lighten the mood and surprisingly succeeding as Bobby gave him a grin back.

Now Dean had expected to carry a few items in but on seeing Bobby head straight into the building, figured that Bobby must have set up before knocking on their door the previous night. For all he saw Bobby carrying was the key of Solomon and a bag with assorted weaponry in it. Following Bobby into the basement Dean wondered just when Lucy would be up and about, he also thought about Sam and how or when this had gotten out of his control. On reaching the basement Dean found Bobby looking though the book and clearing the floor of debris, then Bobby came over towards him holding a knife, "I'm sorry Dean but the sigil has to be drawn in the blood of the person bound, let's get started." Dean stepped back suddenly, something was wrong, he had never heard of a sigil being drawn in blood unless it was sacrificial or summoning and either one was real bad news and dealt in really dark magic. Bobby moved towards him, "Dean you want to be free right."

"Yes, I do but are you sure. The only sigils I know drawn in blood are sacrificial or some really dark summoning ones." said Dean slightly confused by the request, but he did trust Bobby and heck Bobby knew alot more then he did about demons and sigils, so Dean held out his arm expecting Bobby to cut it, instead Bobby handed him the knife and went to get the key of Solomon. "OK Dean this is the sigil, now go draw it in the centre of the basement while I work on the ones around it. It will take less time if we work together on it." Now Dean had been a hunter all his life and even though he trusted Bobby with his life, something was definitely wrong here, he just could not put his finger on it. He watched Bobby start on the circles to keep Lucy at bay, while he started on the painful central circle. He recognized protection circles, confinement circles, devil's traps, but as Bobby straitened after finishing the last of the circles of protection, Dean realized that the one circle he had not seen Bobby draw was the circle that held Lucy. The circles Bobby had drawn where for protection against a demon, not to hold a demon, so where was the trap to hold Lucy. Bobby looked at Dean, a frown forming, heck he thought, he's putting it together. "Dean, finish drawing the circle. This is the only way to do this."

"Bobby, I", Dean looked around at the sigil he was drawing. It was familiar, but unfortunately before his thoughts could get any further, both of them heard a car drive up. Bobby went over to Dean, "Finish the sigil Dean, now before she arrives. You have to trust me on this. This is the only way."

Dean looked at the sigil hearing the doors of a car opening and closing and footsteps searching for a way down to the basement. It was then that Dean recognized what he was drawing and closed his eyes. There was going to be no bargaining, Bobby had brought him here to die. Dean looked at Bobby while cutting his arm again to get enough blood to finish, "You'll take care of Sam, right. (Dean ducked his head pretending to concentrate on the sigil) If I don't make it out, that is." He paused, all he had to do was drawn a final line and the sacrificial sigil would be finished. Bobby looked at him, Dean could clearing read regret, anger, and sadness all pass over his face as he answered, "Yes, Dean. I will protect Sam, as much as possible. I'm so sorry, really son, I am sorry that it has come to this." Dean draw the final line with a smile on his face, looking at bobby the entire time. For a second Bobby thought that he'd chosen the wrong sigil, but then he saw that Dean who had stood up within the sigil, doubled over in pain, and collapsed to his knees. "Bobby it hurts", gasped Dean. "I know" said Bobby and it'll get worse, whispered Bobby as he heard the basement door broken open. Lucy had arrived!

Next Chapter: Lucy freaks - Is Bobby going to Bargain or sacrifice. How does Bobby know Lucy anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking The Deal Has Costs

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer! Sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I went to Asylum and I am still on a high, even after crying my way though the season finale.

CHAPTER 15

* * *

Previously: Dean looked at the sigil hearing the doors of a car opening and closing and footsteps searching for a way down to the basement. It was then that Dean recognized what he was drawing and closed his eyes. There was going to be no bargaining, Bobby had brought him here to die. Dean looked at Bobby while cutting his arm again to get enough blood to finish, "You'll take care of Sam, right. (Dean ducked his head pretending to concentrate on the sigil) If I don't make it out, that is." He paused, all he had to do was drawn a final line and the sacrificial sigil would be finished. Bobby looked at him, Dean could clearing read regret, anger, and sadness all pass over his face as he answered, "Yes, Dean. I will protect Sam, as much as possible. I'm so sorry, really son, I am sorry that it has come to this." Dean draw the final line with a smile on his face, looking at bobby the entire time. For a second Bobby thought that he'd chosen the wrong sigil, but then he saw that Dean who had stood up within the sigil, doubled over in pain, and collapsed to his knees. "Bobby it hurts", gasped Dean. "I know" said Bobby and it'll get worse, whispered Bobby as he heard the basement door broken open. Lucy had arrived!

Lucy, "What the Hell, do you think your doing Bobby?"

Bobby looked up, "Saving a friend. Releasing him from you, even if I have to kill him to do it, at least you won't control him"

Lucy, "I'll kill you for this Bobby, mark my words you are dead!". Lucy turned towards Dean. "Dean, listen this will kill you. It will drain every last drop of blood from your body. If you want to survive, break the sigil, now." Dean looked at his arms, already the blood was starting to run, dizzily he wondered why it had not stopped. Surely, it should have stopped by now, they weren't deep cuts but already he could see that the blood had started to pool within the sigil. Dean lifted his arms, looking towards Bobby he asked "Why, why am I still bleeding. He gasped as another shot of pain went though him." Lucy was besides herself, she was about to lose one of her best possible warriors and she could do nothing to reach him, unless of course she wanted to go though Bobby, Sam and that dreaded book. For the first time in a long time, in fact since she had first met Bobby, Lucy realized she was going to have to be very inventive about dealing with this and Lucy as everyone knows can be very inventive.

Lucy, "Ok, So you did not tell him. You did not tell him that every drop of his blood will be drained from his body. You did not tell him of the agony that he will suffer while it's done. Lucy walked around the protective circle Bobby was standing in. Bobby you know this is how demons are born. Hell's just a place for them to mature. Learn the Business so to speak and Bobby I am impressed, you'll make a great demon, one day. I mean not telling a man you view as a son the truth. How could you be so mean, wicked. One could even call you evil. I guess then you also did not tell him about our first meeting, and seeing the expression of shock slide across Bobby's face, she gasped in mock surprise, what will Sam say about this. Having to watch his brother die an agonizing death, all the time knowing that he could help him."

Bobby, "Sam's not here". Lucy smiled, "Not, yet. Did you really think, Bobby that I would come alone. (Lucy laughed) I'm just the first to arrive. You know, she said turning to look at Dean, There is always an antidote to any drug Dean and though I expect him to be groggy, when he gets here. He will be awake enough to hear every scream you make and let me guarantee this, before this is over, you will scream, Dean.". Dean gritted his teeth, already the pain was building and he knew sooner or later Lucy was right, he was going to scream but hopefully he figured he would die before Sam showed up. The drugs he gave him where sure to keep him under for 12 hours right. As if on cue all of them heard a car drive up and come to a screeching halt outside and two doors slammed shut. Lucy turned facing the doorway into the basement, "down here, bring him down here." Dean looked at Bobby and then at Lucy, "Please he doesn't have to see this." Lucy smiled "Oh yes Dean, he does because when he sees this, his hatred for Bobby will know no bounds and that means, that when you die, Bobby will be right behind you, and Sam, well he'll have to live with witnessing it, all of it."

Dean gasped, "The Book will protect him. You can't hurt him..", Dean paused as another shot of pain went though him. He'd already lost about half a pint and he was not stopping bleeding but then that was the whole point of the sigil, wasn't it. Lucy smiled, "Come on Dean, say it, address me as a slave needs to address his owner and we all know I own you heart, body and soul. Now break the sigil, and I'll let Bobby and Sam go free." Bobby could see Dean move his hand towards the sigil, as Sam entered the basement flanked by two guards who where more like mountains then men. Think Arnold Schwarzenegger only bigger, stronger and a hell of a lot meaner.

Bobby, "No, Dean you can't do it. she'll send you after hunters, innocents. It doesn't matter what happens to me. As she said she's going to kill me anyway or have you changed your mind about that. Lucy." Lucy was about to answer when Sam who had with his hmmm helpers managed to reach the basement floor, spoke up, "Dean, Bobby, what is going on, where are we." Then Lucy moved out of his way so that he could see Dean in the middle of the sigil. He saw the blood flowing out of his arms. He looked at Bobby, this was the moment both Bobby and dean had been dreading, "NO, stop this, there has to be a better way. Lucy please." Sam struggled against the men holding him. Lucy smiled knowing what was coming next as Bobby opened his mouth, "Sam, this is the only way to free Dean and we all know that." Sam looked into Bobby's eyes, and said the words that Lucy was just waiting to hear, "I hate you". Lucy thought to herself one down, one left as she knocked Sam into a empty protective sigil and covered the rest of the floor with plants, her sort of plants, that is, to make sure they stayed there.

"Now that we're all here, let's get down to business shall we.", Lucy said as she sat down in a chair brought by one of the man mountains. "I guess Bobby has never told you why he knows so much about me, but then in his position as a hunter, well I would guess that making a deal would be rather frowned upon. I mean by other hunters but as we all here are open minded people, I am open to offers. So who is going to open the bidding." Bobby shrugged his shoulders to Dean's and Sam questioning looks, "it was a long time ago, I was young. I had no idea what I was agreeing to and you know that Lucy." Lucy smiled, "Bobby now let's be fair, you needed and I provided. Let me see if I remember this right. You would do anything for a nice home with a supporting business that really would run itself and that would protect you and your families from the world's ways, so that you would have time to spend at home with your wife, or fishing. Isn't that what you said, You'd give your soul to make your wife happy. Well Bobby you got what you wanted." Bobby snarled and nearly stepped out of the protective circle he was in, "You mean a possessed wife and you have to remember I was drunk at the time" Lucy smiled, "well it is not my fault that others of my kind sense someone ripe for the taking, who hasn't protected themselves and it is not my fault that you where drunk."

Lucy continued, "and then the day before I was to collect, he managed to find this and someone to help him recover afterwards." Sam looked more awake now, "So, Dean can survive. Bobby obviously did, and I know my brother's a fighter even more then Bobby is." Lucy smiled, she loved giving a little hope and then snatching it away, made people so much more willing to deal. "Oh, Bobby survived because my blood was only in him about 3 years. My blood has been in Dean for a lot longer then that, long enough in fact to become part of every cell in his body, and that is why Dean's going to die, because the ritual and sigil will try to drain every drop of demon blood from his body and that will kill him just like it would kill you, Sam. You know folks this has been fun but I have other business to do, so if you don't want to deal, then I'll leave, but I will leave my plants to keep you all company. You see boys I will be back."

Lucy moved in front of Bobby. "I hope you enjoy the show Bobby, because it will be the last thing you see. With Dean dead your protection goes straight out the window and I am going to make sure you suffer. As for Sam don't think he'll get away, he won't. I don't need to use demonic powers to get rid of him and the book will not protect him from a good old-fashioned beating." Both Sam and Bobby remained silent, "Goodbye Boys, I'll enjoy going to each of your funerals." Lucy waved her hand and had started towards the door, accompanied by her guards, when she heard Dean. "OK, you win, I'll break the sigil, but"

Lucy spun around to face him, "No buts Dean, your mine. No more trying to get away and you will do what you are told to." Both Sam and Bobby shouted No. Dean looked at them and shook his head. He was tired, hurting and he knew he would not make it out alive but he would go down fighting. Dean turned to Lucy, "I don't have much more time. I'll break the seal, but I want a few conditions met first." It was now that Lucy played her trump card, she raised one finger and both her guards (who had moved behind Sam and Bobby, now that on her return the plants had vanished) stepped into the protective circles around Bobby and Sam, who suddenly got grabbed from behind and forced to their knees." Dean gasped their human. "Yes, Dean. Their human. I find that sometimes the older methods really do work the best. Let me introduce you to my personal bodyguards, totally human bodyguards. Did you really think that I would come down here unprotected. Newsflash - Protective sigils don't protect against pure human thugs."

Both Sam and Bobby had been caught by surprise and where struggling but against these guys Dean knew that they had little chance, as they had been prepared for demonic creatures or at least possessed people, both of which the sigils would have stopped but regular thugs, ok big huge regular thugs, no. Dean looked desperate, Lucy had won this round, but not without a fight. So Dean stood up bracing himself against the pain and played his ace up the sleeve, "OK Lucy, go ahead break their necks. You see I know your not after Sam, and you really don't care what happens to Bobby whether they escape or not, your after me. You said so yourself, remember, Sam is nothing compared to you, so I wonder, what makes me so special that you'll go to all this trouble to get me. You know I wonder, was it really a mistake in research or did you send that manticore to the woods on purpose." The pain was getting overwhelming and Dean knew he could not stand for much longer, this was his bluff, and he had to make it good, to appear as if he was stronger much stronger then he really was, even if only for a short time. You see Dean was at his best when in a corner up against the wall, and he loved poker, and he knew that Lucy was a chess type person. She was all for planning, while he was more the gut reaction type. "So, do we talk conditions or do I run out of blood. I am willing to break the sigil, I am willing to serve you both loyally and willingly, to fulfill my vow taken so long ago, but you must agree to change the conditions slightly or I will die tonight." Lucy looked at him, yes he was just as she wanted, a fighter loyal, protective, and smart. "We could discuss conditions forever. How do I know you will agree to anything." Dean went down on his knees, trying to figure a way round this, "OK, I will break the sigil now, if you agree that you will release both Sam and Bobby unharmed, and if we do not agree conditions within say one hour, you allow me to redraw the sigil and die. Mistress, do you agree." Lucy smiled "Agreed!" and waved for her guards to remove both Sam and Bobby, "Take them to their hotel and make sure they do not leave. I don't want them hurt in any way but if they attack you can defend yourself within reason. Is that OK Dean." Dean nodded and while both Bobby and Sam struggled and shouted at him not to agree, Dean only smiled, "I knew I'd have to pay one day, but it was a good trade Sammy.", he said as he broke the sigil and immediately his blood stopped flowing. Sam looked back to see his brother for what he thought would be the final time. It broke Sam's heart to see his brother kneeling with head bowed before Lucy acknowledging her as his Mistress, his owner. Bobby thought for sure they had lost Dean.

--

When the thugs delivered them back to their hotel room, both Bobby and Sam where unhappy, their future did not look bright especially since the thugs as they called them had made sure to handcuff them and then when they reached the room, the thugs handcuffed them to chairs that had been nailed to the floor by what Bobby and Sam could only think of as backup, if backup was really needed by the thugs, that is. "So, asked Sam, what's Lucy's plan, to kill us here or somewhere else." The guards seemed shocked by the question, "Well, as I understand it, your both free to go as soon as your brother, he is your brother, either walks though that door or at the latest dawn tomorrow, by which time he should be dead." Sam had not really expected an answer especially one phrased as if the guy actually knew what he was talking about. "You understand what is going on and you don't stop it" asked Sam.

Thug 1 (George actually), "Well if your brother would agree instead of trying to Welch on his deal, everything would be ok. You have no idea how good life can be under Lucy"

Thug 2 (John), "George is right. I am two kids going to collage in a few years, 2 houses, and money in the bank. My wife loves me and we're actually thinking of having another kid.

Sam, "I can't believe this, she's a demon princess. Do you actually know what you agreed to. You make it sound as if she actually cares about you."

George, "Look I know, she's an ex-demon princess, and I stress the ex here, but she does care, and believe it or not she makes fair deals. My father worked for her and so did my grandfather and Yes, sometimes it gets rough. The guy I replaced spent 6 weeks in hospital for the knife wounds, lacerations, and gunshot wounds, but she paid the hospital bill and he retired on a pension top bosses at Microsoft would be jealous of. I know for a fact, that his son is studying just in the hope that either he gets into M.I.T or Lucy notices him. I'm saying you play fair with Lucy, she plays fair with you."

John, "Yup, I mean we get paid 5K a month after taxes, just to be here for her special jobs, like this one. Other then that I get paid to spend time with my family and at the gym or defense classes."

Bobby, "oh yeah, then why do all her deals turn bad."

John and George looked at each other, "What do you mean turn bad." So Sam and Bobby listed the different cases that they knew of, and of how they had turned bad as they called it, Bella, Bobby, and Walker"

John laughed, "Oh yes, I heard of Walker. George you remember that time Lucy came back annoyed and took out half the bar."

George, "Oh yeah, she was furious said she'd missed a great hunter all due to some silly vampire."

Sam, "She missed Gordon." George shook his head, "No, she missed his sister. That was the one she was interested in. My dad said he saw how she hummed to the child. Lucy said that if all went well, that girl would grow into quite a strong woman. You see Sam, Lucy makes deals and hopes that all goes well, but she is not to blame if something else steps in and your not prepared for it. She lines things up maybe twenty or thirty years before she might need them. I mean some years ago she made a deal with a guy who wanted to run a airplane company. Now she has free flights for her and anyone who works for her, anywhere in the world at any time, while they are on her business of course. They only get a 25 discount on their own travel." Both guys laughed.

Then they got serious. "Look said George, she really wants your brother, he will hopefully be able to do something big for her, sometime in the future. I must admit I have never seen her this obsessed to get someone, but then I've never seen anyone fight against her control before either, my father has but not me. Look, if I'm right and it is the same boy as before, just step away and let her have him." Sam shook his head, "He's my brother. He's all I have left. I won't let her control him." George laughed, "You two are really a lot alike, both of you obsessed in your own ways. Look the last time she was this obsessed, she spent hours going though her books and then ordered champagne on the house, left everything in the guardianship of my father and then vanished for years. My father kept all her interests going as much as possible, even called in his father and me to help. When she finally resurfaced, her body needed rest, repair and lots of blood, but the only reason we could get out of her for the state she was in, was a name Winchester, so when we heard you where looking for her, I admit I feared the worst. You have to understand she's like part of the family. Even her slaves are treated nicely and can raise up the ranks and even win their freedom. If your brother made a deal, he should honor it. She does punish but only if you deserve it, and from what I hear I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet, your brother must be really worth something to her."

At that moment they heard a car drive up, a door open and close slowly. A key was put in the lock and Sam realized that the hour had been up ten minutes earlier. He was straining to look at who was opening the door, when Dean stumbled in, looked around and staggered to the closet bed and collapsed on it. He was shaking and in pain. The guards unlocked the cuffs and released Bobby and Sam, who dashed straight to his brother. Blood was starting to seep though the back of the shirt, and Bobby went to get the med kit and some towels, while Sam cut the shirt off Dean's back to find that he had been lashed at least twenty times. "The wounds will be gone by morning or at the latest by noon" said John. "We'd better be on our way John" whispered the other guard. Sam and Bobby where too busy to notice them leave. After finishing cleaning and wrapping Dean's back, Sam picked up two guns and a knife and was about to head for the door when Bobby got in his way. "Bobby, I am going to get even with Lucy. I can't just stand by and let this happen."

Bobby, "Look we don't know what happened or what the conditions are. By going to get Lucy as you put it, you could void a condition and cost your brother even more. I know it's hard but we have to wait till Dean can tell us what went on there."

It was well into the morning when Dean woke up and both Bobby and Sam wanted answers. The only problem was Dean was not giving them, except to say that it was all settled and that they could carry on as normal. Then a phone rung and Sam and Bobby shook their heads, it was not business as normal for Dean took a deep breath and was about to head to the bathroom but noticed that both exits where covered, so he reached in his jacket, took another deep breath and answered his new phone, "Yes, Mistress".

Sam's hands went into fists and Bobby was at a loss at to what to make of it and how to get Dean out of it. When the phone call ended, Dean turned towards Sam and was about to say something when Sam asked, "So, who is she sending you after, Ellen, me, Bobby, the book maybe." Dean shook his head, "Actually there is a group of werewolves that are killing some vampire friends of hers. It's my first favor / job. Look Sam we came to an arrangement. She won't tell me why she needs me, but she does and we settled on a arrangement. I deal with the jobs that others can't deal with. I'm her own personal hunter of the supernatural"

Sam, "So, another two favors and your free"

Dean, "Not exactly,"

Sam and Bobby, "What do you mean not exactly"

Dean, "Another eleven favors. Look I will understand if you both want to go. I knew what this would cost me, but I could not see you and Dad die on me, not like that. I can always meet back up with you if you want in say 5 years. That's the time limit on the favors."

Sam, "I'm staying. I am going to help you with every favor that bitch wants done and then, we can celebrate. Is there anything else, any other conditions."

Dean, "A few but nothing that matters. Come on Sam, We have werewolves to hunt!"

Bobby watched as they left. He was not surprised to turn and find Lucy leaning against the door frame, "You know, I could send you a lot of business to that car place of yours, if you agreed to a few conditions." Bobby sneered "See you got yourself another hunter, finding a replacement for me", Lucy shook her head, "No, you can't be replaced Bobby, you'll be a thorn in my side for years to come. By the way there is a certain skin-walker that is giving some friends in Las Vegas some trouble, interested."

Bobby, "No"

Lucy, "I got 2 old demon books, that I know are right up your alley." Bobby packed his truck, "No" - Then he paused, "Which ones"

Lucy, "They'll be at your house waiting for you with the address and info. Enjoy Vegas."

Bobby drove away, as she vanished. He did not like her, but she seemed to be on the right side. Bobby looked in his side mirror, maybe Ruby was right, maybe some demons remembered, or maybe some never forgot. He shook his head, he could just imagine the types of friends Lucy had in Vegas.

The End


End file.
